Dwie strony katany
by malutkaEmiko
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś jak żyją cywilni mieszkańcy Konohy? A może zastanawialiście się skąd shinobi biorą broń? Ja zastanowiłam się nad dwiema sprawami jednocześnie i napisałam to opowiadanie. Tutaj znane postacie NARUTO schodzą na dalszy plan, a główną bohaterką jest Narane Shota, która w rodzinnym warsztacie pracuje przy wyrobie broni i opowie Wam swoją historię. Bez bety.
1. Narane, Shota i NARANE - BROŃ

Nazywam się Narane Shota, mam szesnaście lat. Wiem, mam okropne chłopskie imię. Tak mógłby się nazywać syn mojego ojca, gdyby to był syn, a nie córka. Ja jednak, wbrew woli ojca (i bezsensownym proroctwom mnicha Rotensao-Ao), urodziłam się dziewczynką, a imię otrzymałam po którymś tam wuju taty. Chyba do samego końca tata nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że nie okazałam się być synem, więc chociaż imię mam męskie. Klan mojego taty – Narane – jest od początków Konohy najznamienitszym wytwórcą broni dla shinobi. Mój pradziadek, Narane Kotobo, był płatnerzem. Jego miecze zamawiali najlepsi samurajowie i nigdy jeszcze katany od Narane nikogo nie zawiodły. Mój dziadek, Narane Hatodo, nie był aż tak utalentowany jak jego ojciec, za to miał niezwykłe dłonie, idealne do dłubania i precyzyjnych robót, więc dziadek Hatodo usadził babcię Karai przy finansach i papierkowej robocie (babcia lubi takie rzeczy, w dodatku jest poukładana i systematyczna), a sam zajął się warsztatem rodziny Narane i rozszerzył jego działalność o produkcję ostrzy kunai, shuriken i sai, a także opasek z symbolem Wioski Ukrytej w Liściu. Fakt, że miał czterech synów i dwie córki bardzo pomógł mu w prowadzeniu interesu. Dziadek był bardzo dobrym przedsiębiorcą i organizatorem pracy. Był, bo na wieść, że kataną zrobioną własnoręcznie przez niego został wymordowany prawie cały klan Uchiha, dziadek popełnił seppuku. Dzień po straszliwej rzezi dokonanej na klanie Uchiha przez jednego z jego znakomitych członków, Uchihę Itachiego (pamiętam go, piękny chłopak i bardzo zdolny; miałam osiem lat, kiedy zabił swoją rodzinę), babcia Karai znalazła w warsztacie martwego dziadka z jego własnym dziełem wbitym w brzuch, leżącego w kałuży krwi. Mocno to przeżyłam, bo kochałam dziadka Hatodo i to właśnie on osobiście nauczył mnie wytłaczać na ostrzach symbol naszego klanu, dwie skrzyżowane ze sobą katany, jedna naga, druga schowana w pochwie, wpisane w okrąg. Na pogrzebie było dużo osób, przyjechał też wujek Tazaro.

Wujek Tazaro jest starszym bratem mojego taty i najstarszym synem Narane. Wujek Tazaro odziedziczył talent po swoim dziadku i w wieku trzydziestu lat wyjechał do Kraju Żelaza, gdzie wykuwa miecze dla najlepszych samurajów tamtejszej armii. Wujek Tazaro ma pięćdziesiąt osiem lat, nie ma żony ani dzieci, nie ma też żadnych terminatorów, którzy mogliby uczyć się od niego fachu. W listach do mojego taty pisze, że żyje mu się wspaniale, kocha swój domek i okolicę. Tata za każdym razem, kiedy otrzymuje list od wujka, zamyka się w sypialni, nie wpuszcza do niej mamy, tylko wyje ku niebiosom, że to okropne, że jak taki utalentowany człowiek śmie żyć samotnie i nie mieć męskiego potomka, który mógłby przejąć jego warsztat i pielęgnować rodową tradycję. Moim zdaniem to nie jest aż taka tragedia, że wujek nie ma dzieci, bo aż strach pomyśleć jakie okropne imię nosiłaby jego córka, skoro ja, córka płatnerza, mam na imię Shota. Chociaż nie jestem przekonana, czy wujek nazwałby córkę równie ordynarnie. Kiedyś udało mi się podprowadzić list od wujka, bo myślałam, że do taty napisała jakaś kochanka (widziałam kiedyś obok centrum rozrywki w Konohagakure plakat filmu „Listy do kochanka") i chciałam się upewnić, żeby powiadomić później mamę. Miałam wtedy sześć lat. List był niedługi i zwięzły, na końcu zaś były pozdrowienia dla mamy i dla mnie:

_Trzymaj się, Młody i pozdrów swoją piękną Satsu, oraz waszą Małą, okaleczoną niechlubnym imieniem._

_PS Jak można tak skrzywdzić dziecko i nadać jej (JEJ, to jest córka, jełopie) imię po największym rozpustniku w rodzinie..._

Awanturę wywołaną moimi zapędami detektywistycznymi (zapytałam mamę co znaczą słowa „jełop" i „rozpustnik", na co mama z kolei zapytała mnie skąd ja takie brzydkie słowa znam i wyszła prawda o liście i poprzednim właścicielu mojego imienia) słyszała wtedy chyba cała Konoha. Tata krzyczał na mnie, mama krzyczała na tatę, a ja krzyczałam wniebogłosy.

– _Jak mogłeś dać jej takie imię!? Już nawet nie chodzi o to, że jest męskie i nie dla takiej delikatnej dziewczynki!_

– _Oj, to tylko parę romansów, chyba, nie pamiętam... Ostatecznie człowiek już nie żyje i nie ma o co się żreć, Satsu, nie ma co oceniać imienia po imienniku, zresztą chyba jest uniwersalne i jakoś z tym żyje..._

– _Jakoś z tym żyje?! A czy Sho-chan mówiła ci może, że dzieci w przedszkolu złośliwie pytają ją co ma w majteczkach, bo nie mają pojęcia skąd ma to męskie imię?_

– _Tak pytają?_

Nie chciałam, żeby mama mówiła o tym tacie, to miał być nasz sekret. Co prawda tata współczuł, ale obłudnie, bo przez następne trzy dni nie mogłam nigdzie znaleźć moich ulubionych lalek w strojach ANBU (uwielbiałam te ubranka ANBU dla moich lalek, tak jak wszystko inne, co było związane z pracą shinobi). Z kolei mama mściła się na tacie, że zataił przed nią tak ważny fakt dotyczący mojego imienia, że przez trzy dni po tamtej okropnej kłótni jedliśmy na obiad pierożki w sosie sojowym (tata nie znosi sosu sojowego. W końcu jednak tata nie wytrzymał tych cichych dni (bardziej chyba jednak nie wytrzymywał sosu sojowego, którym mama ze swoim słynnym „okropnym uśmieszkiem" polewała mu obficie pierożki) i mama zrobiła na obiad ryż z ulubionymi warzywami taty i kawałkami indyka, a ja odzyskałam swoje lalki (tata chował je w swojej szafce w łazience).

Tata jest drugi z rodzeństwa, jest dokładnie o dziesięć lat młodszy od wujka Tazaro. Jest też jakieś sto razy przystojniejszy od wujka. Tato zawsze był bardzo przystojny i młodo wyglądał. Mama lubi mówić, że generalnie tata ma mnóstwo cennych zalet, ale największą z nich jest to, że jest od niej starszy o dziesięć lat i wygląda, jakby był w jej wieku. Czasem myślę, że tata uważa podobnie – mama jest od niego młodsza o dziesięć lat i wygląda, jakby była młodsza o dziesięć lat od samej siebie. Uroda jest główną cechą mojego domu (no, może poza naszym rodowym zajęciem). Nie chcę być nieskromna, ale jestem bardzo ładną dziewczyną. Babcia Renge, mama mojej mamy, lubi mówić, że jestem najlepiej obdarowanym przy narodzinach dzieckiem na świecie – zdobyłam przy narodzeniu prezenty materialne od różnych członków rodziny, ale też najlepsze cechy wyglądu od swoich przodków i rodziców. Dziadek Botō, tata mamy, mówi, że kiepskie mam tylko imię. Ale to mówi większość ludzi na całym świecie – oprócz taty. Tak sobie czasem rozmyślam i dochodzę do wniosku, że piękny wygląd objawia się w rodzinie mojego taty u co drugiego dziecka. Mama też jest bardzo ładna, ale jest jedynaczką, więc nie ma jej co porównywać z jakimkolwiek rodzeństwem, którego przecież nie ma. Ciocia Inoni jest niedużo starsza od mojej mamy i jest młodszą o osiem lat siostrą mojego taty i jest gruba. Właściwie ciocia Inoni jest niebrzydka, ale jej ewentualna niknie wśród dwóch podbródków i ogromnym biuście (ma sto osiemnaście centymetrów w obwodzie, więcej od Hokage!). Ciocia Inoni świetnie gotuje i chyba właśnie dlatego ma męża, wujka Rena, który jest bardzo wysoki i umięśniony i uwielbia kuchnię cioci. Sam wujek jest kompletnym paliwodą. Razem z ciocią mają dwóch synów – bliźniaków, na szczęście dwujajowych. W przyszłym roku przystąpią do egzaminu na chuunina. Kanta i Yoshi mają różne twarze, ale bardzo podobne charaktery. No i są ode mnie tylko o rok młodsi, więc nietrudno nam się dogadać. Lubię z nimi przebywać – uczą mnie podstaw samoobrony. W grupie mają najlepsze oceny z praktyki, za to z teorii są straszni. Nigdy nie rozumiem, kiedy próbują mi coś wyjaśnić. Rozumiem dopiero, kiedy mi pokażą. Kanta i Yoshi dobrze wiedzą, ze całe życie marzę o byciu kunoichi i z całego serca zazdroszczę im nauki w Akademii Ninja! Yoshi mówi, że jestem ofiarą niespełnionych ambicji „wujka Rentetsu". Kanta się z tym zgadza i dopowiada, że gdybym była „Shota-kun" zamiast „Sho-chan", mogłabym więcej zdziałać. JA jestem dziewczynką (o męskim imieniu, ale jednak dziewczynką) i według taty jestem zbyt delikatna, żeby być ninją, natomiast do okropnej (i nudnej!) pracy przy produkcji broni dla ninja jestem idealna. Ciocia Inoni uważa, że dla mnie ani jeden, ani drugi fach nie jest odpowiedni, za to ona, gdyby miała taką córkę, dałaby ją gdzieś do telewizji lub do filmu, bo te okropne dziewczyny, które pracują w telewizji dzięki nepotyzmowi i swoim układom, są zwyczajnie brzydkie (ciocia uwielbia oglądać telewizję; w pracowni ustawiła malutki telewizor i chcąc nie chcąc słucham tych różnych „okropnych i brzydkich" prezenterek, kiedy ostrzę kunaie).

Osobiście nie uważam, że wygląd miałby mi przeszkadzać w byciu kunoichi. Często widuję dziewczyny-shinobi w moim wieku i nie umiem powiedzieć o nich, że są brzydkie. Fakt, nie są ideałami na nieziemskich nogach, ale są ładne na tyle, żeby wzbudzać zainteresowanie chłopców. Kanta i Yoshi zgodnie wzdychają do dziewczyny z klanu Yamanaka, Ino. Ino jest naprawdę bardzo ładna, niebieskooka, o blond włosach za pas. I jest shinobi, w akademii na wyższym roku niż Kanta i Yoshi. Moja własna ciocia, Ichine, najmłodsze dziecko dziadka i babci Narane, jest skrytobójcą w oddziale ANBU, a jest naprawdę ładna! Tata jednak mówi, że ja to wszystko źle rozumiem, bowiem on twierdzi, że uroda absolutnie nie przeszkadza w byciu kunoichi, ale jemu jest bardzo szkoda takiej pięknej córki.

– _Jakoś nie było ci szkoda, kiedy nazwałeś mnie Shota..._

– _Znów zaczynasz... Kochanie, nic nie rozumiesz. Szkoda by było, gdybyś się okaleczyła podczas jakiejś walki!_

– _Tato, gdyby wszyscy myśleli w ten sposób, to ochrona wioski byłaby wybrakowana i spaczona! Jedną trzecią oddziałów shinobi stanowią kobiety, ciocia Ichine mi mówiła!_

– _No tak, ale ciocia Ichine jest feministką..._

I to koniec tematu. Według taty, jeśli kobieta jest feministką, to nie warto z nią nawet gadać, trzeba trzymać się z daleka. Żona wujka Tento, ciocia Sora, też jest feministką! No ale przy wujku Tento trudno być feministką. Wujek Tento jest o jedenaście lat młodszy od taty i jest do taty bardzo podobny. Ciocia Sora, która jest feministką, jest w sumie bardzo ładna, ale ma krótko ścięte włosy i jest po operacji żuchwy, więc jej twarz szpeci blizna. Mają jedenastoletniego syna, Nenda, który wygląda jak swój miniaturowy ojciec. Nenda niedawno został geninem i ma już opaskę ninja, którą dał mi do przymierzenia. Byłam wniebowzięta, jednak na tej zakazanej praktyce przyłapał nas kolega z drużyny Nendy, Itoshi, który zagroził, że naskarży na Nendę senseiowi, jeśli ja nie zrobię mu (Itoshiemu) kunaia z jego imieniem na specjalnie zamówienie. Powiedziałam, że dostanie pięcioprocentową zniżkę, jeśli będzie go używał z dumą i we właściwym celu. Przystał na taki układ, więc zabrałam się szybko do kucia noża dla mojego pierwszego osobistego klienta. Tata nie znał całej prawdy o historii tego zamówienia, ale był bardzo dumny z mojej postawy i powiedział, że jest dumny z nazwiska Narane, kiedy widzi, że zachowuję się jakbym również była z mojego nazwiska dumna. Przecież jestem!

Wszyscy w naszej rodzinie są bardzo dumni ze swojego nazwiska, nawet jeśli nie zajmują się naszą klanową profesją. Wujek Arai jest młodszy od taty o trzynaście lat, ale jest dość tęgi i łysieje. To właśnie wujek Arai robi katany dla ANBU, a jego żona, ciocia Ganke jest od niego starsza o trzy lata i rządzi całą rodziną wujka, oprócz samym wujkiem (czyli właściwie tylko ich synami). Ciocia Ganke jest artystką i to właśnie ona zdobi rękojeści katan, chociaż aktualnie bardziej zajmuje się ich młodszym synem, Fube, który ma dopiero cztery lata, lubi jeść nietypowe rzeczy (zwłaszcza piasek, liście i mydło w kostce) i już zdążył zadać „trudne pytanie" każdemu członkowi naszego klanu. Niestety rodzina nie ustaliła jedynej słusznej wersji, więc mały Fube od każdego dowiedział się nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy na temat tego skąd się wziął, niestety żadna z teorii nie była ze sobą zgodna. Osobiście uważam, że nie powinno się okłamywać dziecka, ale całej prawdy też nie można wyjawiać czteroletniemu chłopczykowi, dlatego też na jego pytanie odpowiedziałam zdawkowo:

– _Wyszedłeś z brzucha swojej mamusi._

– _Ale Shota-san, jak tam wszedłem?_

– _Nie wiem, nie było mnie przy tym, musisz zapytać o to swoją mamę, Fube-chan._

– _Hongo-chan mówi, że przyniosło mnie stado wilków i chciało zjeść, ale tatuś mnie obronił. _(Hongo to dziewięcioletni brat Fube)

– _Bo Hongo jest fantastą. Nie było go przy mamie, kiedy pojawiłeś się w jej brzuchu, więc nie wie i wymyśla historyjki. Nie słuchaj go zbyt uważnie._

Reszta rodziny jakoś tak średnio sprostała zadaniu. Mój tata oczywiście dał popis na całej linii i wyjaśnił mojemu kuzynowi, że w szpitalu są takie specjalne pudełka na dzieci, które mają kabelki, bo przez te kabelki tworzą się dzieci. I kiedy już są wystarczająco wytworzone, to wybiera się jakieś dla siebie i po prostu jest wtedy twoim dzieckiem (brawo, tato, przez siedem lat karmiłeś mnie tą samą bajką, jednak koleżanki ze szkoły zaprosiły mnie kiedyś na pidżama-party i podczas oglądania filmu dowiedziałam się wszystkiego na temat rozmnażania). Moim zdaniem Fube najlepiej by zrobił, gdyby zapytał ciocię Ichine. Ciocia Ichine ma dwadzieścia dziewięć lat i jest najmłodszą córką Narane. Uważam, że – zaraz po mojej mamie – ciocia Ichine jest najfajniejszą kobietą na świecie. Jest skrytobójcą w ANBU i feministką. Nie mieszka z nami w rodowej rezydencji, tylko wynajmuje małe mieszkanko w centrum Konohy. Mieszka w nim sama i utrzymuje niewiarygodny antyporządek (tata uważa, że feminizm rozpuszcza kobiety, co nie jest prawdą, bo ciocia Sora też jest przecież feministką, a ma męża, syna, a w ich części klanowej rezydencji panuje absolutny porządek i jest tak sterylnie jak na sali operacyjnej). Widujemy się jednak prawie codziennie, bo ciocia wpada do nas na obiady, gdyż sama nie gotuje – nie ma czasu, bo praca w ANBU jest wymagająca. Dzięki cioci Ichine oddział skrytobójców jest zawsze najprędzej obsługiwany przez NARANE – BROŃ. Kiedyś pożaliłam się cioci, że nie mogę być shinobi, bo tata, bo niby rodowa tradycja (to nie fair, Kanta, Yoshi (no, oni to akurat są Narane Kōta, Kōta po swoim ojcu) i Nenda jakoś są Narane, a nie dotrzymują rodzinnej tradycji!), bo delikatność, takie głupoty, a ja chcę po prostu być kunoichi i zamiast wytwarzać broń, chcę nią walczyć.

– _Każdemu pisany jest inny los, Sho-chan. Spójrz na to z innej strony – twoje shurikeny są używane w walce, każdy shuriken jest oznakowany naszym klanowym symbolem, a na osobistych zamówieniach wytłaczasz swój własny znak produkcyjny. Zatem też masz wkład w walkę, bez twojej broni nie moglibyśmy walczyć w imię Konohy. Nie możesz brać czynnego udziału na polu walki, ale za to możesz doskonalić warsztat w pracowni i produkować coraz lepsze ostrza, które będą miotane w obronie Konohy.  
_

* * *

Witajcie. W zamyśle miała to być jednoczęściowa fantazja na temat cywilnej dziewczyny, której ojciec jest płatnerzem i takie samo zajęcie przewidział dla córki. Jednak stwierdziłam, że dlaczego nie mogłabym stworzyć całkiem nowej, rozbudowanej historii, której bohaterowie mają własny charakter i wygląd, imiona i nazwiska, właściwe sobie zajęcia, a nie są tylko cieniami, które służą mi do pisemnego wyżycia. Nadając imiona i nazwiska moim postaciom kompletnie nie miałam pojęcia co znaczą posklejane przeze mnie sylaby. Wiem, że imię głównej bohaterki i jednocześnie narratorki - Shota - nie znaczy nic, nazwisko też. Za to dość zaskakujące są znaczenia imion innych członków klanu Narane - np. dziadek Hatodo to "lew morski" (tak przynajmniej oznajmił zawsze uczynny tłumacz Google).  
Dzielę się z Wami moją pracą, może przypadnie Wam do gustu i będziecie czytać następne części. Nie przewiduję jakiejś konkretnej liczby rozdziałów. Zamierzam oczywiście skończyć tę historię, ale kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach - nie wiem. Dla informacji - aktualny czas, w którym znajduje się bohaterka i snuje swą opowieść to czas po powrocie Naruto do wioski, jeszcze przed inwazją Paina na Konohę - czyli można powiedzieć początek Shippuudena.  
Zapraszam do wyrażenia opinii na temat mojego fanfica, wszelkie uwagi i spostrzeżenia zamieszczajcie w komentarzach. Pozdrawiam.


	2. Różnimy się, lubimy się

W Konohagakure generalnie dość łatwo odróżnia się cywilów od shinobi i uczniów zwykłej szkoły od uczniów Akademii Ninja. Dorośli cywile noszą się zwyczajnie, w zwykłych roboczych ciuchach, a shinobi mają swoje kamizele z wyposażeniem i oczywiście opaski ninja. Wojownicy z ANBU z kolei mają zupełnie inne umundurowanie, wzbogacone o maskę i mały tatuaż na ramieniu. Ciocia Ichine mówi mi w sekrecie (bo tak właściwie nie powinnam wiedzieć czym się zajmuje ciocia), że w swojej pracy lubi w sumie wszystko oprócz tego tatuażu. Ciocia nie cierpi tego typu ozdób, bo nie można ich zlikwidować. Poza tym na co dzień nie nosi biżuterii – poza maleńkimi kolczykami z rubinowym oczkiem, które dostała od dziadka Hatodo na szesnaste urodziny i od tamtej pory ich nie zdejmuje, nawet do kąpieli. Generalnie dorośli shinobi raczej nie noszą zbyt wielu ozdób. Co innego moi rówieśnicy – widzę czasem na ich szyjach naszyjniki, w uszach kolczyki, nawet swoją opaskę większość traktuje dość luzacko – noszą ją na ramionach, w pasie, a Haruno Sakura, uczennica samej Hokage i medyczna ninja, zrobiła z ochraniacza opaskę do włosów. Bardzo często zastanawiam się jakbym wyglądała, gdybym była kunoichi. Rozmyślam na temat ewentualnego ubioru, marzę o dumnym obnoszeniu munduru shinobi, a swoją opaskę ninja nosiłabym pewnie na czole, żeby było ją dobrze widać z daleka. Z tego co zauważyłam wśród dzieciaków shinobi, mają oni dość luźny stosunek do klasycznego umundurowania. Kamizelę na co dzień noszą chyba tylko Nara Shikamaru i Rock Lee, reszta ubiera się jak chce, nawet kiedy wyruszają na misję, sama widziałam. Wśród cywilnych dzieci obowiązek noszenia mundurków szkolnych jest silnie respektowany (sama zostałam raz odesłana do domu za założenie innych butów niż przepisowe trampki). Dziewczynki noszą błękitne koszulki z krótkim rękawem i symbolem Wioski Ukrytej w Liściu na prawej piersi, prostą spódniczkę do kolan w fioletowym kolorze z emblematem Konohy przy dolnej krawędzi, białe podkolanówki i wspomniane trampki, czarne z białymi elementami. Kiedyś był nawet obowiązek spinania włosów, ale dwa lata temu buntownicza Norata Yume zrobiła istną rewolucję w kwestii fryzur dziewcząt, więc obowiązek szybko zniesiono, natomiast krótko obcięte włosy rebeliantek nie odrosły aż tak prędko. Całe szczęście akurat wtedy chorowałam na zapalenie oskrzeli i nie mogłam solidaryzować się z buntowniczkami.

Właściwie to uwielbiam moje włosy. Są grube i mocne, długie do pośladków, kasztanowe i proste. Nieraz się wściekam, bo zwykle służą mojej rodzinie jako argument przeciwko mojemu (niedoszłemu) byciu shinobi. Przecież włosy można odpowiednio spiąć! Wątpię żeby przeciwnikowi podczas walki przyszło do głowy, żeby na przykład wieszać mnie za włosy na drzewie albo coś podobnego. Widziałam w albumie stare zdjęcie sprzed piętnastu lat. Moi rodzice na oficjalnym spotkaniu z Czwartym Hokage, Namikaze Minato i jego żoną, Kuchiną. Kushina miała oszałamiające włosy o pięknym czerwonym odcieniu, a wiem, że też była shinobi. Jakieś sześć lat temu w jakiejś knajpie podsłuchałam dwóch podpitych gości, którzy opowiadali sobie historię o tym, jak Kushina została uratowana przez Czwartego Hokage właśnie dzięki swoim włosom. Byłam raz w kwiaciarni Yamanaka, żeby odebrać zamówione przez ciocię Ganke kwiaty doniczkowe i akurat za ladą siedziała młodsza ode mnie o rok Yamanaka Ino.

– _Dzień dobry, witam w kwiaciarni Yamanaka. W czym mogę pomóc?_

– _Narane Ganke, bratowa mojego taty, przysłała mnie po odbiór zamówienia, dwie donice z pelargonią i dwa storczyki._

– _Aha, już podaję. Zapłacono z góry, prawda?_

– _Zgadza się. Jesteś Yamanaka Ino, prawda?_

– _Tak, to ja.  
– Jesteś shinobi, co nie?_

– _Jasne, czemu pytasz?  
– Bo widzę, że masz bardzo długie włosy. Nie przeszkadzają ci w walce na przykład?  
– Ani trochę, nieraz nawet trochę pomagają. Ty chyba jesteś tą jedyną córką Narane, nie? Jak ci na imię?_

– _Narane Shota, ale lepiej go nie używaj, nienawidzę mojego imienia.  
– Nie dziwię się. Mam wasze kunaie i shurikeny. Wszyscy mamy. Czym się zajmujesz w rodzinnej firmie?  
– Głównie ostrzę nożyki i wytłaczam na klingach nasz symbol Narane.  
– Czyli te maleńkie katany w kółku to twoja robota? Są słodkie, lubię się im przyglądać. Chyba lubisz swoją pracę, prawda?  
– No... nie kocham jej, ale też nie nienawidzę. Po prostu wolałabym robić w życiu coś innego. Chciałabym być shinobi, zawsze chciałam, ale rodzice nie puścili mnie do Akademii no i nie jestem.  
– No to faktycznie pech, ale nie załamuj się. Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, to wiedz, że bez broni nie moglibyśmy walczyć, my, shinobi.  
– No niby tak...  
– Serio! Przyjdę po ciebie wieczorem, wiem gdzie mieszkasz. Idę z kolegami z drużyny do baru, pójdziesz ze mną. Jeśli sama nie możesz być ninją, to chociaż będziesz miała znajomych shinobi._

Zakumplowałam się z Ino. Często ze sobą rozmawiamy, kiedy akurat mamy wolne w tym samym czasie. Widuję się też ze znajomymi z jej rocznika. Zabawne są te spotkania – mam wrażenie, że każdy każdemu wszystkiego zazdrości, ale tak naprawdę nikt nie wie czego konkretnie i komu konkretnie. To znaczy – ja zazdroszczę im wszystkim, że są shinobi. Shikamaru z klanu Nara mówi, ze zazdrości mi mojego monotonnego życia.

– _Gdybym tak jak ty wytwarzał broń, byłoby fajniej. Odwaliłbym do południa swoje, a potem bym odpoczywał. A tak muszę się użerać z upierdliwymi zadaniami...  
– Spójrz na to z innej strony, Shikamaru. Jesteś inteligentny, widziałam twoją walkę na egzaminie na chuunina dwa lata temu, przecież zostałeś chuuninem jako pierwszy z roku! Jako płatnerz tylko byś się marnował.  
– No właśnie. Poza tym z takim charakterem nie mógłbyś być płatnerzem. Jestem przekonana, że twoje kunaie nie nadawałyby się do rozcinania kartek, a co dopiero do walki. Każdy egzemplarz od NARANE – BROŃ jest małym dziełem sztuki, mam rację, Sho-chan?  
– Ino, chyba trochę przesadziłaś. Po prostu każdy nóż dopuszczony do użytku jest dokładnie wykończony i spełnia nałożone wymogi. Powiedziałabym raczej, że jest to zwyczajnie solidnie wykonana broń, niekoniecznie dzieła sztuki._

To prawda. Każdy nóż, zanim zostanie przekazany do dystrybucji, jest testowany pod różnym kątem. W warsztacie cała maszyneria jest już co prawda odpowiednio znormalizowana, co jednak nie stanowi stuprocentowej gwarancji, że broń będzie idealna ot tak. Czasami zdarzają się serie, w których niektóre egzemplarze są felerne, niektóre serie są całkowicie bez skazy, a raz zdarzyła się seria zupełnie do kasacji – wujek Ren, który zawsze obsługuje prasę odlewniczą, chorował i nie mógł pracować, a prasą w jego zastępstwie zajął się wujek Tento, który jest od wujka Rena słabszy i po prostu nie dokręcił do końca śruby i kunaie odlane przez wujka Tento były nieco grubsze, węższe i całkowicie prostopadle ścięte (musiałabym siedzieć godzinami, żeby je wszystkie odpowiednio zaostrzyć!). Zwykle tego typu niezupełnie wartościowe wyroby sprzedajemy z dwudziestoprocentową zniżką Akademii Ninja. W ten sposób oszczędza i Akademia, i NARANE – BROŃ. Najmłodsi uczniowie Akademii Ninja używają naszych tępych, w ogóle nie ostrzonych noży, żeby móc ćwiczyć walkę z bronią i nie pokaleczyć się przy okazji już na samym początku nauki. Akademia Ninja zamawia nieraz (zwłaszcza przed rozpoczęciem roku) kilka serii broni do ćwiczeń, bo niektórzy studenci mają tendencję do nieokazywania szacunku szkolnej własności i często gubią broń w czasie ćwiczeń w terenie lub „pożyczają" w celu odbycia treningów na własną rękę, przy czym najczęściej szkolna broń nigdy już do Akademii Ninja nie wraca. Shinobi zwykle robią duże zamówienia grupowe na dziesięć serii i płacą składki zamawiającemu, a my po prostu musimy te dziesięć serii wykonać. Jest to oszczędność czasu i pieniędzy – dla zamawiających powyżej pięciu serii naraz mamy piętnastoprocentowy rabat. Robimy również broń na specjalne zamówienia pojedynczych osób – najczęściej są to wykwalifikowani jōnini do zadań specjalnych. Czasem wykonujemy też – i takie zlecenia realizuje właściwie tylko wujek Arai – katany z metali szlachetnych, kwestia dziesiątek tysięcy ryō. Wujek Arai najczęściej wykonuje katany ze srebra, chociaż zdarzają się zamówienia na złote i platynowe. Te miecze zawsze dostarczane są do zleceniodawcy w eskorcie shinobi, bo często złote miecze zamawiają bogaci ludzie i ozdabiają nimi swoje domy. Kiedyś Tenten, kunoichi z naszej wioski, którą bardzo lubię i podziwiam (też ma męskie imię, ale nie aż tak ordynarne jak moje, do tego ma twardy głos i takąż samą osobowość, włosy upina w dwa koczki i bronią posługuje się jak nikt inny na tym świecie) zapytała mnie o złote shurikeny.

– _Shota, robicie może złote?  
– Co złote?  
– Shurikeny, kunaie...  
– Ach, tak, czasem robimy, ale tylko na zamówienie. Nie opłaca nam się inaczej.  
– A tak ze dwa złote shurikeny? Drogo?  
– Generalnie drogo, sto sześćdziesiąt pięć ryō sztuka, bo to w końcu złoto, ale za to masz ten prestiż używania złotych ostrzy. Są lżejsze no i nie rdzewieją. Możesz też zamówić pozłacane, są tańsze i według mnie bardziej praktyczne, bo nie są ani za lekkie, ani za ciężkie, odpowiednio lotne, nie rdzewieją. No i wyglądają jakby były złote.  
– A zrobiłabyś mi takie dwa? Zapłacę ci oczywiście.  
– Generalnie w złocie robi mój wujek Arai. Jak chcesz, mogę z nim pogadać. Pokażesz mi technikę przywołania broni?  
– Jasne, chodź na pole.  
_

Tenten jest spoko. Nie jest przesadnie miła i sympatyczna, jest po prostu spoko. Największe zamówienia pojedyncze mamy właśnie od niej. Podczas walki Tenten posługuje się techniką przywołania – zamiast nosić ze sobą całe złomowisko, rozwija zwoje i przywołuje narzędzia. Pamiętam walkę Tenten z Temari z Wioski Piasku podczas jej pierwszego egzaminu na chuunina. Tenten wypadła świetnie, osobiście byłam pod wrażeniem jej walki, jednak Temari bardzo źle potraktowała Tenten i wzgardziła nią, nawet już po walce potraktowała ją zwyczajnie chamsko i niewalecznie. Bardzo często Tenten jest naszym testerem jakości i jej opinia jest dla naszego klanowego przedsiębiorstwa bardzo ważna. Staramy się zadowolić Tenten, bo jeśli ona jest zadowolona z naszej broni, to znaczy, że broń jest dobra. Czasem Tenten pozwala mi porzucać kunaiem do celu. Pokazuje mi swoje różne techniki, czasem też trenuje mnie w miotaniu shurikenami. Jestem w tym dosyć niezła i może gdybym była kunoichi, robiłabym to lepiej. Brak mi jednak wystarczającej motywacji. Czasami też obserwuję Tenten podczas jej samotnych treningów, które odbywa na polanach niedaleko rezydencji klanu Narane. Nieczęsto mogę patrzyć jak Tenten, niby w jakimś dziwnym tańcu, obrzuca nożami drewniane kłody, bo zwykle jestem po prostu zajęta pracą w warsztacie. Jednak patrzę wtedy na te ostrza i myślę, że to dzięki mojej pracy są na tyle ostre, żeby wbić się w twarde drewno. Rzadko mogę ćwiczyć z Tenten miotanie bronią, bo zwykle podczas moich dni wolnych Tenten jest na misjach, z kolei ja przeważnie siedzę w warsztacie cała w opiłkach, kiedy Tenten ma wolne. Ale lubię te chwile, kiedy mogę poczuć się jak kunoichi i rzucić kunaiem, który parę dni wcześniej osobiście ostrzyłam. Czasem jednak czuję rezygnację.

_– No i niby po co ja tym rzucam, przecież i tak nie jestem ninją... Dzięki za to, Tenten._  
_– Spoko wodza. Shota, wyobraź sobie, że ktoś cię zaatakuje samą w pracowni, a jedyne co będziesz miała pod ręką i może ci pomóc, to shurikeny. Chyba warto jednak, żebyś umiała się nimi obronić. Od obrony są shinobi, jasne, ale co, jeśli nie zdążą na czas? Powinnaś nauczyć się właściwie wykorzystywać przedmioty, z którymi na co dzień obcujesz, nie?_

* * *

Witajcie. Chciałam tylko nadmienić, że staram się trzymać świata NARUTO - oryginalne postaci zachowają swoje charaktery i zwyczaje, różne elementy życia shinobi też będą zachowane z mangi. Dlatego przypominam krótko, że ryō jest walutą obowiązującą w świecie shinobi i 1 ryō to 10 JPY. Zapraszam do czytania i dzielenia się ze mną swoimi wrażeniami.


	3. Rozterki i dylematy

W Konohagakure większość mieszkańców stanowią oczywiście ninja, gdyż Konoha jest wioską shinobi. Shinobi współistnieją w wiosce z cywilami całkiem zgodnie. Nie przeszkadzamy sobie nawzajem, jesteśmy dla siebie uprzejmi i staramy się wspólnie dbać o dobro Konohy. Shinobi często korzystają z usług świadczonych przez cywilów (mój klan świeci przykładem) lub sami podejmują działalności poza służbą w siłach shinobi. Mężczyźni-ninja bardzo często chodzą do barów, gdzie przysiadają się do naszych ojców, którzy wieczorem siedzą przy sake, wymieniają się z nimi nowinkami ze świata polityki, gadają o zwyczajnych męskich sprawach. Podczas takich pogaduszek shinobi traktują tych cywilnych facetów jak równych sobie rozmówców. Nie wywyższają się, nie dają w żaden złośliwy sposób znać o swojej nieco większej zawartości portfela (shinobi dość sporo zarabiają; w zależności od poziomu misji otrzymują odpowiednie wynagrodzenie -im misja trudniejsza, tym wypłata wyższa), tylko polewają kolejne czarki swoim cywilnym kompanom do picia i mówią z uśmiechem „na mój koszt". Sądzę, że wszystkie tego typu prozaiczne czynności są dla shinobi pewną odskocznią, odpoczynkiem od życia wypełnionego walką i ryzykiem. Kunoichi najczęściej chadzają na ploty do Babci Dame. Babcia Dame jest zielarką, prowadzi aptekę, w której, oprócz zwykłych medykamentów, sprzedaje różne zioła i mieszanki ziołowe swojego autorstwa. Do Babci Dame przychodzi praktycznie cała cywilna Konoha, bo oprócz sprzedaży leków i ziół, Babcia Dame prowadzi „doradztwo życiowe" - od niej można dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na wiele tematów. Babcia Dame wróży z dymu kadzideł i z lotu wróbli, porozumiewa się z kotami i potrafi (rzekomo) zeswatać najbardziej oporne na miłość osoby. Moim zdaniem Babcia Dame świetnie śpiewa stare przyśpiewki i wersy modlitewne, parzy doskonałą czerwoną herbatę, a poza tym jest trochę zbzikowana, ale bardzo pomocna i dobroduszna. Kobiety i dziewczęta na progu dorosłości lubią do niej przychodzić, bo jest gdzie usiąść i pogadać i panuje w zielarni przyjazna atmosfera kobiecego zrozumienia. Moja mama wraz z dwiema moimi babciami i wszystkimi czterema ciociami (nieraz bez cioci Ichine, bo ma misje) chodzi do Babci Dame co środę na mahjonga i zwyczajne babskie pogaduchy (tata nazywa te spotkania „festiwalami estrogenów", CO ZA CHŁOP...). Dwa razy byłam z nimi, ale trochę się nudziłam, bo mahjong jakoś mi nie wchodzi, nie mam też rozstępów jak ciocia Inoni, które trzeba smarować maścią autorstwa Babci Dame, nie śpieszy mi się również iść za mąż. Raz jednak byłam świadkiem i jednocześnie uczestniczką pewnej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, która miała miejsce w zielarni Babci Dame. Mianowicie przyszłyśmy pewnej środy z ciocią Ichine nieco za wcześnie do Babci Dame, jeszcze nawet nie zamknęła zielarni i w środku była akurat pani Bōne Riko. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie najbardziej gardzę właśnie panią Bōne, a to ze względu na to, że ona z kolei gardzi wszystkimi kobietami ninja. Według niej kobieta, która nosi mundur shinobi, walczy w obronie wioski i podejmuje płatne misje, żeby jakoś się utrzymywać, nie różni się od prostytutki. Pech chciał, że akurat tego dnia ciocia Ichine wróciła z misji i nie zdjęła munduru, tylko dorwała mnie i poszłyśmy do zielarni, bo ciocia chciała jak najszybciej rozerwać się przy partyjce mahjonga. Pech chciał również, że tego dnia ostatnią klientką Babci Dame była Bōne Riko. Tak więc odziana w swój mundur ciocia Ichine stanęła na środku zielarni, oko w oko z jadowitą panią Bōne. Ciocia właściwie nie przejęła się obecnością tej kobiety i zachowywała się całkiem naturalnie, natomiast pani Bōne nie byłaby chyba sobą, gdyby nie zachowała się w stosunku kunoichi chamsko.

– _Och, moja kochana Babciu Dame, mdli mnie za każdym razem na widok tych wszystkich babochłopek w mundurkach, że też jeszcze jakieś się pakują w całe to bagno... Kobieta powinna wyglądać jak kobieta i być kobietą, zająć się domem i dziećmi, a nie jak...  
– Bardzo proszę nie obrażać mojej cioci!  
– Och, jak śmiesz mi przerywać, bezczelna dziewucho?!  
– Obraża pani moją ciocię, więc staję w jej obronie.  
– Twoja ciotka bierze grubą kasę za odwalanie chłopskiej roboty, a twoja rodzina tylko w tym pomaga i robi to całe żelastwo, którym wojuje cała ta hałastra. Jesteś dumna z takiej cioci?  
– Tak! Jestem z niej bardzo dumna. Ciocia ryzykuje życiem, żeby takie gady jak pani mogły spać spokojnie! Moja rodzina jakoś pani nie przeszkadzała, kiedy pani mąż zamówił złotą katanę, żeby powiesić ją na...  
– Shota, dość.  
_

Tak ciocia Ichine zakończyła moje krzyki. Kiedy któraś z kobiet w mojej rodzinie (zwłaszcza mama i ciocia Ichine) mówi „Shota, dość", to znaczy, że przegięłam. Stanowcze „dość" w połączeniu z moim koszmarnym imieniem brzmi tak ostro jak najpoważniejsza w świecie reprymenda i działa na mnie niesamowicie skutecznie. Po tym zdarzeniu w zielarni, ciocia Ichine wzięła mnie na chwilę na stronę i pogadała od serca.

– _Sho-chan, twoje starcie z Bōne było bardzo szlachetne i dziękuję ci za obronę mojego dobrego imienia. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że czasem warto zamknąć buzię i po prostu nie dać się sprowokować.  
– Przepraszam, ale nie mogłam już wytrzymać, kiedy ten babsztyl tak o tobie mówił!  
– Domyśliłam się,a le słuchaj tego, co ci mam do powiedzenia. Każdy shinobi ma swoją drogę, według której działa i żyje. Przede wszystkim jednak uczy się, że emocje i język musi trzymać krótko. Twój dzisiejszy wybuch byłby absolutnie potępiony, gdybyś była kunoichi, rozumiesz? Trzeba było olać Bōne, ona się karmi takimi reakcjami właśnie!  
– Ciociu, a jaką ty masz ścieżkę ninja?  
– „Walczyć mieczem dziada, krwią ojca i własnym honorem. W ciszy i skrycie czynić swe zadania." Wracajmy lepiej na mahjonga, możesz grać ze mną._

Całe to zdarzenie miało miejsce, gdy miałam czternaście lat. Często powtarzałam sobie ciociną myśl przewodnią, nawet zapisałam sobie te dwa zdania na końcu zeszytu do kaligrafii i próbowałam działaś zgodnie z mottem życiowym cioci Ichine. Nie mogłam jednak w pełni przystosować mojego zwykłego życia do dewizy cioci, bo po prostu nie byłam kunoichi. Bolało mnie to bardzo, jednak moi rodzice nadal byli nieugięci (szczególnie tata) i nawet nie chcieli słuchać moich wywodów na temat zalet wychowywania córki-shinobi.

– _Sho-chan, już i tak jesteś za stara na Akademię, kto by cię tam przyjął?  
– A może nie jestem? Najwyżej byłabym najstarsza w grupie.  
– I co, kicałabyś po drzewach w towarzystwie młodszych o parę lat kolegów jak jakiś przerośnięty kangur, daj spokój. Satsu, przemów jej do rozumu, bo ja już nie mam siły... Idę na taras.  
– Sho-chan, uspokój się i jedz te kluski. Chcesz, to ci dołożę.  
– Mamo, nie chcę klusek, tylko chcę pogadać o byciu shinobi...  
– Już sobie wystarczająco pogadałaś na ten temat. Masz swoje zajęcie i się go trzymaj. Możesz się przyjaźnić z shinobi w twoim wieku, już oni ci powiedzą co to za zajęcie i na pewno ci się odechce.  
– Nieprawda! Widziałam kawałek walki takiej dziewczyny, Tenten, ona świetnie walczy bronią, ale przegrała i nie została chuuninką i...  
– Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Widziałaś WALKĘ jakiejś dziewczyny na egzaminie na chuunina?  
– No nie do końca...  
– Co znaczy „nie do końca"?  
– No bo próbowałyśmy wejść do tego lasu z wieżą w środku i zobaczyć jak wygląda egzamin, ale nam się nie udało. Widziałam tylko krótkie nagranie z kamery.  
– Próbowałaś wleźć do Lasu Śmierci? Czy ty jesteś normalna?!  
– No tak, ja tylko próbowałam, zresztą nie byłam sama, Yume i Kido były ze mną, Kido przyniosła małą kamerę swojego taty, żeby nagrać jakieś walki, ale pożyczyłyśmy tę kamerę Yamanace, żeby ona nam to nagrała, bo nas wygonił taki facet.  
– I bardzo dobrze! Poczekaj, ojca zawołam. Rentetsu, chodź tu natychmiast! Słyszałeś to? Twoja córka usiłowała dostać się do Lasu Śmierci, żeby obejrzeć sobie egzamin na chuunina.  
– Co takiego?! Shota, czy do ciebie nic nie dociera? Do siebie i przez dwa tygodnie nie wychodzisz z domu NIGDZIE!  
– Ale tato, ja tam nie...  
– DO SIEBIE!  
_

Tak jak zapowiedział tata, calutkie dwa tygodnie spędziłam w domu. No, nie tak do końca w domu. Mój mściwy rodziciel zadbał o to, żebym miała dużo roboty przy wyrobie broni, więc od rana do nocy siedziałam w warsztacie, a nasz klanowy symbol śnił mi się po nocach. Po tej awanturze nawet nie zbliżyłam się do tego lasu.

Cywilne dzieciaki raczej nie zadają się jakoś specjalnie z młodymi ninja. Niektórzy rodzice celowo odseparowują swoje dzieci od świata shinobi ze względu na ich bezpieczeństwo. Najbardziej zabraniali podchodzić do o rok ode mnie młodszego Uzumakiego Naruto, moim zdaniem najbarwniejszej postaci tej wioski. Kiedy miałam jakieś pięć lat, usłyszałam dwie kobiety na bazarze, które w nieprzyjemny sposób wyrażały się o tym Naruto, którego nawet jeszcze nie rozpoznawałam za bardzo na ulicy. Podczas spaceru tata pokazał mi Naruto, który akurat siedział na ławce przy parku. Nie mówił nic na jego temat, nie powiedział ani słowa o tym, że ten chłopak to jakiś potwór, tak jak mówili inni ludzie. Uznałam to wtedy za dobry znak. W drodze do przedszkola często widziałam Naruto siedzącego samotnie na huśtawce i współczułam mu, jednak byłam zbyt wstydliwa, żeby podejść i nawiązać znajomość. Moi rodzice są raczej liberalni, jeśli chodzi o moje kontakty ze światkiem shinobi. Zresztą, w domu takim jak mój trudno byłoby moim rodzicom ograniczyć mój kontakt z shinobi – mam trzech kuzynów, którzy są geninami, ciocię w ANBU, a mój klan wytwarza broń dla wojowników ninja. Moi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko koleżankom i kolegom shinobi, nawet się cieszą, że nie żyję ograniczona murem oddzielającym świat cywilów od shinobi. Stawiają tylko jeden warunek – nie wolno mi przyglądać się żadnym walkom. Ewentualnie mogę sobie popatrzyć na treningi, ale w żadnym wypadku nie mogę oglądać pojedynków, zwłaszcza podczas egzaminów na chuunina. To bez sensu, ale w innym wypadku czeka mnie dożywocie w warsztacie. Co roku podczas egzaminów na chuunina próbuję wymknąć się z domu z nadzieją, że może uda mi się obejrzeć jakąś walkę, jednak mój tata niczym pies gończy dopada mnie zwykle w połowie drogi z domu do ogrodzenia i pod groźbą przymusowego kucia blaszek na opaski dla geninów (najnudniejsze zajęcie na świecie) zaprowadza do kuchni, w której każe mi siedzieć, a sam rozwiązuje jakieś szarady i stale mnie pilnuje, żebym mu czasem nie uciekła. Kiedyś rozmawiałam sobie luźno z Haruno Sakurą – o rok młodsza ode mnie, bardzo charakterna dziewczyna, jest medykiem i uczennicą samej Hokage – o moich rozterkach bycia uwięzioną w cywilu niedoszłą shinobi. Sakura starała się wyjaśnić mi ze łzami w oczach parę spraw z rodzicami, przekazując mi słowa osoby, którą ona bardzo ceni. Domyślałam się, kto to jest, ale nie chciałam mówić nic na głos, bo jeszcze zrobiłaby z siebie fontannę.

– _Wkurzają mnie moi rodzice. Oni zupełnie mnie nie rozumieją, wydaje im się, że całe życie będę tylko ostrzyć nożyki i słuchać ich jak malutkie dziecko!  
– Shota-san, spróbuj ty zrozumieć rodziców, może jednak mają trochę racji. Kiedyś... myślałam podobnie o moich rodzicach, że się czepiają, ze nic nie rozumieją, jednak pewna... bardzo ważna dla mnie osoba... zganiła mnie za takie myślenie, bo rodzice byli dla niego... kimś bardzo ważnym, a kogo stracił. Kochaj swoich rodziców po prostu. Słuchaj ich, bo oni chcą tylko dobrze._

* * *

Witajcie. Mam nadzieję, że przyjemnie czyta Wam się historię Shoty. W poprzedniej części popełniłam błąd merytoryczny (motyw walki Tenten z Temari, jeśli ktoś zna mangę/anime, to wyłapał gafę) i w tej części postarałam się jakoś z niego wybrnąć. Jeśli gdzieś zauważycie błędy, to śmiało piszcie, z mangą jestem na bieżąco i niektóre starsze elementy fabuły gdzieś tam tylko migocą na skraju mojego mózgu (pół dnia zajęło mi przypomnienie sobie nazwy waluty w NARUTO, a potem znalezienie przeliczenia na jeny, ale mam). Dziękuję za czytelnictwo i zapraszam po następne części niebawem. Wyrażajcie swoje opinie w komentarzach; jestem ciekawa jaki jest odbiór mojego opowiadania. Pozdrawiam.


	4. Pragnienia, obserwacje i myśli żywe

Kiedy tylko nadarzy mi się dobra okazja, wychodzę z domu i obserwuję (często z ukrycia) trenujących shinobi. Niedaleko mojej klanowej rezydencji jest bardzo rozległa polana, na której przeprowadzane są między innymi testy jakościowe broni wykonanej przez NARANE – BROŃ, ale też bardzo często odbywają się samotne treningi shinobi. Właśnie w takich okolicznościach zakumplowałam się z Tenten – kiedy trenowała, podglądałam ją siedząc w krzakach niczym jakaś dewiantka i z zachwytem obserwowałam jej wyczyny z bronią.

– _Hej, kto tuj jest? Ostrzegam, wyłaź...  
– Spokojnie, przepraszam, tylko patrzyłam.  
– Na pewno?  
– Przysięgam. Nie jestem żadnym szpiegiem ani kimś podobnym, nawet nie jestem shinobi.  
– Fakt, chyba cię skądś kojarzę... Ty jesteś od tych Narane, nie? Pracujesz w NARANE – BROŃ?  
– Tak, Narane Rentetsu to mój tata. Ty nazywasz się Tenten, prawda? I jesteś w grupie z takimi dwoma chłopakami i tym shinobi, który chodzi czasem po wiosce na rękach?  
– No, to ja. Skąd znasz moje imię?  
– Ach, lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała, naprawdę. Lubię patrzyć jak trenujesz.  
– Serio? To nieźle, myślałam, że to nudne dla zwykłych ludzi patrzyć na nasze treningi, nikt z wioski właściwie się tym nie interesuje.  
– Przestań, ja to uwielbiam! Mogłabyś mi pokazać jednego shurikena?  
– Jasne, trzymaj.  
– Widzisz ten mały znaczek? To nasz klanowy symbol, jest też swego rodzaju logiem naszej rodzinnej firmy. To ja zajmuję się wytłaczaniem go na każdym naszym wyrobie.  
– Kumam. Chyba lubisz to robić, co nie? Mówisz tak, jakby było to dla ciebie najważniejsze zadanie dnia.  
– Bo to w sumie jest dla mnie najważniejsze zadanie dnia, moja rodzina żyje przecież z płatnerstwa. Ale to nie jest niestety to, co kocham... Mam inne marzenie.  
– Jak chcesz, możesz mi powiedzieć. Ostatecznie każdy ma jakieś marzenie, nie? Ten facet, o którym mówiłaś, że chodzi na rękach po wiosce, to Guy-sensei, mój nauczyciel. Jego marzeniem jest pokonać kopiującego Hatake Kakashiego, słyszałaś o nim?  
– No pewnie! On rządzi, to idol mojej cioci Ichine!  
– Widzisz, zawsze myślałam, że nasz sensei porywa się z motyką na słońce, spójrz zresztą na sam wygląd jego i tego Kakashiego. Ale szanuję Guya, jest bardzo zawzięty i słowny. I naprawdę dobrze nas uczy. Jest trochę wariatem z tym swoim świrem na punkcie młodości, a jak już dołączy do niego Lee, to są nie do zniesienia obydwaj.  
– Ja mam marzenie, ale jest ono awykonalne. Chciałabym być kunoichi.  
– A. No to trochę fakt... Jak masz na imię?  
– Shota, ale go nie lubię.  
– Shota... Może być w sumie. Nie ty je wybierałaś.  
– Tenten, dałabyś mi raz rzucić shurikenem do celu?  
– Spoko wodza, pokaż co umiesz.  
– Dzięki. Uwagaaa...  
– Hej, hej, czekaj, taką ręką to możesz co najwyżej rzucić kamykiem do wody. Spójrz...  
_

Od tamtej pory Tenten pozwalała mi patrzyć na swoje treningi, nieraz nawet uczyła mnie rzucać shurikenami. Sadzała mnie w bezpiecznej odległości na drzewie (sama nie mogłam się tak wdrapać) i po prostu trenowała tak, jakby nikt na nią nie patrzył. Od kiedy mogłam legalnie podpatrywać Tenten w akcji, wszystkie inne rozrywki okazywały się nie tak zajmujące i ciekawe. Nasz rodzinny warsztat nie pracuje w soboty, niedziele i piątki. Weekendy są w Konohagakure zwykle dniami wolnymi dla tego typu miejsc usługowych, a w piątki NARANE – BROŃ nie pracuje, bo mama zajmuje się w spokoju zliczaniem utargu, przygotowaniem planu pracy na poniedziałek i porządkami w warsztacie. Dlatego w piątki wracam ze szkoły szczęśliwa i wolna jak ptak, ale zamiast iść gdzieś z Yume i Kido i przepuszczać pieniądze w sklepach, po obiedzie biegnę na polanę za rezydencją Narane i czekam na widowisko. Nieraz natrafiam na ćwiczącą Tenten – wtedy Tenten zauważa mnie i sadza na drzewie, żebym mogła bezpiecznie ją obserwować, nieraz polana wieje pustką i wtedy umawiam się z Yume i Kido i idziemy zwykle na wieczorne tańce lub na karaoke. Czasem jednak na polanie trenuje ktoś inny i wtedy – jeśli jest to któraś z moich koleżanek – siadam pod którymś drzewem i patrzę. Jeśli jest to jednak jakiś chłopak, ukrywam się w krzakach i bardzo podniecona, z wypiekami na twarzy obserwuję trening. Kiedyś, jakieś trzy lata temu, zostałam nakryta przez nikogo innego jak tylko Uchihę Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke był chyba najlepszy ze swojego rocznika, był też najbardziej urodziwym młodzieńcem w wiosce. Zanim uciekł z Konohy, bardzo dużo cywilnych dziewczyn oglądało się za nim, jednak po jego ucieczce dziewczyny chyba znudziły się tematem, który już nie był widywany na ulicach wioski i trudno im się o nim gadało. Na mnie też robił wrażenie. Kiedy tak siedziałam w tych krzakach i oddawałam się własnej obsesji, prawie mnie zranił, zanim stanęłam z nim oko w oko.

– _Kto tu jest? Wyłaź z ukrycia! Wyłaź lepiej, mówię...  
– Auć! Hej, uważaj z bronią. Już, już wyłażę.  
– A ty co robiłaś w tych krzakach? Nie jesteś chyba shinobi...  
– Nie, nie jestem, a w krzakach szukałam ziół. Mogłeś mnie zranić tym kunaiem! Nie jestem pewna, czy chciałabym zginąć raniona bronią własnej roboty...  
– Doprawdy? W tych krzakach raczej nie ma ziół, tutaj akurat rosną tylko trujące grzyby.  
– Ach, nie wiedziałam. A tak naprawdę to patrzyłam na twój trening, tak z ciekawości. Jesteś Uchiha Sasuke, prawda? Narane Shota.  
– Dobra, ale lepiej już stąd idź, bo mogę cię niechcący uszkodzić, a nie mogę tak o atakować cywilnych ludzi.  
– W porządku. Do widzenia.  
_

Po tym nieplanowanym spotkaniu starannie unikałam jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Uchihą (no może poza warsztatem, bo to jednak było nieuniknione). Jego oschłe zachowanie dało mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie interesuje go nic poza ninjutsu. Zauważyłam też, że zdaje się zupełnie lekceważyć fakt, że jest bardzo przystojny i wzbudza zainteresowanie wielu dziewczyn, również cywilnych. Zwykłe dziewczęta często fantazjują na temat dzielnych młodziaków, którzy w mundurach walczą katanami, ale jednak tylko fantazjują, nie mają raczej na myśli rzeczywistych kontaktów z shinobi. Śmiem jednak twierdzić, że gdyby ich fantazje miały się stać rzeczywistością i w miejscu anonimowego młodzieńca-shinobi z kataną miałby stanąć Uchiha Sasuke, żadna z cywilnych dziewczyn nie zawahałaby się ani przez chwilę. Często pojawiał się w naszych rozmowach „o chłopakach", ale na całkowicie niepoważnym polu.

– _Yume, twoja kolej, teraz ty kręcisz butelką!  
– Oho, Sho-chan. Pytanie czy zadanie?  
– Jasne, że pytanie. Twoje zadania są awykonalne.  
– Ok... Poszłabyś się obściskiwać z Uchihą Sasuke?  
– YUME!  
– Daj spokój, odpowiadaj, to przecież tylko pytanie.  
– No wiesz... on jest shinobi i zawsze był takim twardzielem... Ale co, jeśli po tej całej ucieczce zbrzydł na przykład?  
– Pogięło cię? Na pewno nadal jest najgorętszym kolesiem na świecie! Miałaś megaszczęście, że z nim kiedyś gadałaś, Sho-chan...  
– Haha! Serio, ale z nim gadała. Spławił ją i wyrzucił z treningu.  
– Kido, zazdrosna małpa. Dla ciebie to szczęście, kiedy koleś, który do ciebie zarywa nie ma zeza, reszta już jakoś uchodzi.  
– Yume, spokój. Kido, sorry, i tak nie miałabyś szans u tego Sasuke, bo słyszałam, ze ponoć lubi dziewczyny z długimi włosami. Zresztą Yume, ty też nie.  
– No to możesz poczuć się kompletnie nie w jego typie, skoro ciebie spławił, Narane-Roszpunko.  
– Spadaj, on wszystkie laski zawsze spławiał, nawet tę różowowłosą Sakurę. Uwaga, kręcę.  
_

W czasie moich rozmów z Tenten temat Uchihy Sasuke pojawiał się bardzo rzadko. Nie znała go za dobrze, bo była o rok wyżej w Akademii. Mogła go lepiej poznać dopiero w czasie egzaminów na chuunina.

– _Shota, patrz, widzisz tego gościa? To jest ten Uchiha Sasuke.  
– A tak, wiem, kojarzę go, raz mnie wyrzucił ze swojego treningu.  
– Haha, co ty?  
– Serio. Niezłe z niego ciacho.  
– Wiadomo. Ognisko zazdrości Lee...  
– Serio? A o co? Pewnie o ten wygląd przystojniaczka...  
– Nie, akurat nie o to. O Haruno. Głupek chciał się z nią umówić, a przecież każdy wie, że ona kocha się w tym Sasuke.  
– Biedny Lee, konkurencja go nie oszczędza...  
– No biedny, biedny, ale weź spójrz na niego, a na Uchihę. Która laska o zdrowych zmysłach umówiłaby się z Lee?  
– No wiesz... Poza tym, ze ma brwi na pół czoła, nie ma kompletnie stylu i mówi, jakby był z poprzedniej epoki, to w sumie jest bardzo w porządku. Ale na przykład ten drugi chłopak z twojej drużyny, Hyūga... Bierz się za niego, nie jest znów taki najgorszy.  
– Teraz to żeś powiedziała... Brać się za Neji-sana? Chyba już lepiej wziąć się za kłodę. On ma zupełnie inny świat.  
– Musi ci być ciężko w takiej grupie. Jeden dziwny, drugi dziwny, nauczyciel też dziwny.  
– W życiu oni tacy są. Jako shinobi są za to ekstra. Neji-san to geniusz, a Lee jest bardzo pracowity. Guy-sensei jakoś trzyma nas wszystkich w kupie.  
_

Tenten miała rację. Generalnie shinobi jako ludzi są ekscentryczni i wyróżniają się w tłumie zwykłych mieszkańców Konohy. Jednak ten ich ekscentryzm jest w jakiś sposób pociągający, a ich postacie przyciągały spojrzenia i budziły westchnienia. W mojej klasie jest dwóch chłopaków, którzy mają w pokojach plakaty przedstawiające naszą Hokage (NIE MAM POJĘCIA skąd oni te plakaty wytrzasnęli), a sporo dziewczyn ślini się na widok pana Sarutobiego Asumy. Hokayada Reni zatrudniła się nawet na weekendy jako hostessa w barze, w którym pan Sarutobi jada czasem ze swoją drużyną. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nie fascynuje mnie sam wygląd shinobi – de facto niektórzy są właściwie brzydcy. Nęci mnie to, że robią coś, czym jestem zainteresowana od dziecka. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwracam u shinobi uwagę jest to, w jaki sposób nosi ochraniacz, na której nodze ma kaburę, czy nosi standardowy mundur Konohy. W rodzinnym warsztacie pracuję regularnie od jedenastego roku życia (choć pomagam już znacznie dłużej), ale jestem pewna, że przez te pięć lat mojej pracy nie widziałam jeszcze wszystkich shinobi. Kiedy miałam dwanaście lat po raz pierwszy ujrzałam w warsztacie Hatake Kakashiego, idola mojej cioci Ichine. Nie było to nic szczególnego, przyszedł tylko odebrać swoje zamówienie. Dla mnie była to jednak wyjątkowa wizyta – po raz pierwszy mogłam zobaczyć bóstwo cioci, które zwyczajnie przyszło kupić sobie broń. Byłam wtedy wdzięczna tacie za to, że nie wyraził zgody na pozostawienie mojego miejsca pracy w syfie i kazał posprzątać wióry. Prawie spadłam wtedy ze stołka, na którym siedziałam i mozoliłam się z malutką miotełką. Mój tata spokojnie obsługiwał pana Kakashiego i dał mi nawet szansę na odezwanie się słowem do tego człowieka. Wariowałam z przejęcia.

– _Dzień dobry, Rentetsu-san. Przyszedłem po zamówienie z przedwczoraj.  
– O, Kakashi-san, witam, już przynoszę paczkę. Ma pan kwitek?  
– Tak, płaciłem przy zamówieniu, niech się pan tak nie spieszy, Rentetsu-san.  
– Sho-chan, weź od pana kwitek i włóż do skrzynki.  
– Hatake-sama, mogłabym prosić?  
– Oczywiście.  
– Oto pańskie zamówienie, Kakashi-san. Dziękujemy uprzejmie.  
– Również dziękuję, Rentetsu-san. Do widzenia.  
– Do widzenia, Hatake-sama..._

* * *

Witajcie. Ten rozdział wyszedł mi jak dotąd najkrótszy, jednak mam nadzieję, że Wam to nie przeszkodziło w zainteresowaniu się nim. Zachęcam do wyrażenia opinii w komentarzu, bardzo chętnie czytam takowe. Zależy mi na poznaniu Waszych wrażeń. PISZĘ dla siebie, ale PUBLIKUJĘ to jednak już nie tylko dla siebie, więc chętnie się dowiem, czy przypadł Wam do gustu mój pomysł i jego realizacja. Na razie dziękuję za czytelnictwo i zapraszam niedługo po kolejną część.


	5. Poświęcenie i drobne uczynki

Gdyby mój klan nie zajmował się produkcją broni dla shinobi i gdybym ja sama nie wariowała na punkcie ninjutsu, pewnie żyła bym sobie spokojnie, niczego nie świadoma, zamknięta w swoim świecie, a o tym wielkim, bardzo politycznym i nieprzewidywalnym świecie shinobi pewnie nic bym nie wiedziała. Przeciętny cywilny mieszkaniec Konohy wie tylko o istnieniu Wioski Ukrytej w Piasku, gdyż jest to sprzymierzeniec Konohy. Może jeszcze kojarzy Otogakure, ale nie jest to pozytywne skojarzenie – niektórzy mieszkańcy wioski widzieli walkę Trzeciego Hokage z Orochimaru, żywą legendą, potężnym Sanninem, który mógłby być moim idolem i bóstwem, gdyby nie był takim łotrem. Czasem nawet szkoda mi ludzi, którzy tak się staczają i stają po złej stronie. Czasem jednak rozmyślam o tym która strona jest tak naprawdę dobra.

– _Ciociu, chciałabyś walczyć z tym legendarnym Orochimaru?  
– Wiesz... to byłoby bardzo duże wyzwanie. Ten człowiek – a właściwie nie wiem, czy jest jeszcze człowiekiem, posunął się bardzo daleko w ninjutsu i walka z nim byłaby chyba z góry przesądzona, ale nadal bardzo kusząca...  
– Czy walka z ninja, który jedną techniką mógłby cię zmieść z powierzchni ziemi jest kusząca?  
– Dokładnie tak, Sho-chan! Poza tym taki pojedynek byłby zaszczytem, w końcu Orochimaru jest legendarnym Sanninem.  
_

Nie rozumiem zachwytu cioci Ichine, za to jestem bardzo zaniepokojona tą jej niezdrową admiracją. Może gdybym była shinobi, wiedziałabym dlaczego walka z Orochimaru jest czymś, czego niejeden ninja chciałby doświadczyć. Dla mnie jest on po prostu bardzo złym człowiekiem, któremu talent, moc i techniki uderzyły do głowy. Często też zastanawiam się, czy każdemu ninja posiadanie dużej mocy odwaliłoby w takim stopniu. Z całego serca natomiast rozumiem nienawiść, jaką darzy Orochimaru Haruno Sakura – w końcu to właśnie on przyczynił się do ucieczki jej ukochanego Sasuke. Sama dostałabym istnego szału, gdyby Orochimaru porwał na przykład ciocię Ichine, a ja jestem przecież kompletnie słabiutką cywilną nastolatką i nie umiałabym cioci uratować. Myślenie o chęci walki z Orochimaru w kontekście odwetu za doświadczenie z jego strony krzywdy jak najbardziej rozumiem. Nie potrafię też do końca pojąć chęci zmierzenia się z kimś innym tak po prostu.

– _O, Shota, patrz. Tsunade-sama poszła sobie na gorzałeczkę, heh.  
– Och, to Hokage chodzi sobie na wódkę? Myślałam, że raczej nie powinna tak w biały dzień...  
– No jasne, że nie powinna. I raczej nie „chodzi sobie", tylko się wymknęła. Ech, chciałabym być taka jak ona...  
– Co, też chciałabyś wymykać się po wódkę?_  
_ – Ale śmieszne, wiesz przecież, że nie. O siłę mi chodzi! I o jej żywą legendę. Ale nie jestem raczej urodzonym medykiem...  
– No nie jesteś, ale zobacz, doskonale walczysz bronią! Ostatecznie nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, prawda?  
– Taa, wiadomo. Kurde, chciałabym się zmierzyć z tą jej uczennicą, Haruno sakurą. Podobno rozwala skały jednym walnięciem...  
– No widzisz, gdybyś też była uczennicą Hokage, też rozwalałabyś skały, a tak walczysz bronią. Jest różnorodność.  
– Ha, może i masz rację. Idę trenować, Shota, idziesz ze mną?  
– Sorry Tenten, jestem uziemiona za ostatni test z arytmetyki, tata dostał wariacji.  
– Spoko wodza, idź się uczyć, może wyjdziemy razem jakoś jutro, pa.  
_

Właściwie to można jakoś racjonalnie wytłumaczyć tę chęć do pojedynkowania się z innymi shinobi – sprawdzian siły, chęć wykazania się w walce z kimś, kto ma renomę lub kogo się podziwia i szanuje. Naprawdę bardzo chciałabym być shinobi, jednak powoli zaczynam godzić się z myślą, że jestem cywilem tak długo, jak tylko jestem pod opieką rodziców. Jednak jak tylko mogę, staram się poznawać świat shinobi. Moi rodzice nie mają zresztą nic przeciwko temu – jestem zwyczajną dziewczyną, której klan trudni się płatnerstwem i w związku z tym kontakty z shinobi nie są niczym nadzwyczajnym. Ja czerpię korzyści z tych kontaktów i moi znajomi ninja też. Siedząc z Ino i jej dwoma kolegami w barze, rzucając shurikenami pod bacznym okiem Tenten, chodząc do fryzjera z Sakurą – mogę poczuć, że jestem cząstką codzienności moich wojowniczych znajomych.

– _Hej, Sakura, gdzie idziesz?  
– Sho-san, spieszę się, coś ważnego? Bo mam misję...  
– Super, gdzie?  
– W Sunie. Szybko, Sho-san.  
– Świetnie, czekaj. Masz tutaj siedemnaście ryō, kup mi najnowszą SunaGirl, dobrze?  
– Też sobie przypomniałaś. Ok, kupię ci, poczytam w drodze powrotnej, jeśli się nie gniewasz. Lecę, na razie!  
_

W Konohagakure dziewczyny w moim wieku mają raczej podobne tematy do luźnych rozmów. Dużo dziewczyn chodzi po szkole do centrum rozrywki na karaoke lub do kina, część na zajęcia dodatkowe – Yume chodzi na jogę w każdy wtorek, Kido ma zajęcia z ikebany – kocha kwiaty, ja za to co sobotę mam zajęcia gry na shamisenie. Z koleżankami, które nie są mi tak bliskie jak Yume i Kido gadam zwykle o modzie, o filmach, o chłopakach i o głupotach w telewizji. Kiedy tylko nadarzy mi się okazja, gdy któraś z moich znajomych shinobi wyrusza na misję do innego kraju, daję jej pieniądze i proszę, żeby kupiła mi tam coś, czego nie ma w Wiosce Liścia, a co bardzo lubię i jest dostępne w tym kraju, do którego się wybiera moja znajoma kunoichi. Często są to czasopisma dla nastolatek. W innych krajach panuje inny klimat niż w Konohagakure i w związku z tym moda różni się od naszej. Czytając takie czasopisma czuję się jak wyjątkowo farciarska nastolatka, która ma dostęp do mody z zagranicy i chce być na topie. Dzielę się moimi informacjami z koleżankami ze szkoły, które chętnie pożyczają ode mnie takie zagraniczne pisemka.

– _O, Sho-chan, masz nową SunaGirl?  
– No, Ino mi kupiła, była niedawno na misji w Sunagakure. Yume, razem z Kido robiłybyście furorę w Sunie – w tym miesiącu najmodniejsze są krótkie włosy z fantazyjnymi grzywkami!  
– Oho, w środku jest specjalny teścik: „Jak gorące jest wasze uczucie?". Kido, tylko ty masz z nas trzech chłopaka, Zezusia.  
– Ale śmieszne, Yume, zazdrosna małpo! I to nie jest zez! Nobu-kun jest...  
– Pierwsze pytanie, uwaga! „Jak zwraca się do ciebie twój chłopak: a) „kochanie", b) „myszko", „żabko" i tego typu, c) po imieniu". No, jak mówi do ciebie Zezuś?  
– YUME! Oddawaj tę gazetę!  
– Kido, Yume, zamknijcie dzioby, mój tata jeszcze nie odchorował wczorajszej przegranej w __Daihinmin i wyżywa się na wszystkich.  
– Trzeba było go nie wypuszczać z domu. Grać w karty z ojcem Kido... Jej to jest teraz dobrze, ma zwycięskiego tatę, fryzurę najmodniejszą w Sunagakure...  
– Yume, przecież t też!  
– Fakt, ale ja nie mam Zezusia...  
– YUME!  
_

Dwa lata temu Yume i Kido oraz kilka innych dziewczyn z mojej szkoły obcięły sobie włosy w ramach strajku przeciw wprowadzonemu do szkolnego regulaminu obowiązkowi spinania długich i półdługich włosów i od tamtej pory Yume i Kido zostały przy swoich krótkich włosach. Zbuntowane dziewczyny nie spinały włosów i były odsyłane przez nauczyciela do łazienki, żeby tam zrobiły z włosami porządek. Pewnego dnia Romata-sensei odesłała do toalety Yume, która nie związała swoich długich za łopatki włosów. Yume posłusznie poszła do łazienki, ale wróciła nie ze związanymi, a całkiem krótkimi włosami, zostawiając na łazienkowej posadzce długie popielate pasma. W ślady Yume poszła Kido, która zrobiła sobie na głowie niewiarygodny rudy pokos, Konota Fūme, która ze swoimi boskimi rękami mogłaby zostać fryzjerką, Nere Michiko, Zanate Ime, Mosuka Renge i kilka innych dziewcząt, za każdym razem zostawiających spory materiał na perukę w łazience. W końcu przepis zniesiono, bo w świetle szkolnego regulaminu dziewczyny nie robiły nic niedozwolonego i nie było zatem podstaw do ich ukarania (chociaż w świetle logiki takie podstawy jak najbardziej były), a panie sprzątające awanturowały się, że one nie pracują u fryzjera tylko w szkole i za sprzątanie kłaków nikt im nie płaci. O zgrozo, po łazienkowej pielęgnacji włosów, Michiko otworzyła okno i wyszła z toalety, nie zamykając drzwi. Silny przeciąg rozwiał długie pasma po całej toalecie. Romata-sensei dostała ataku dzikiej furii, pani Yodo cała wściekła oznajmiła, że to pobojowisko jest nie do uprzątnięcia, pani dyrektor bezradnie rozkładała ręce i złościła się na luki w regulaminie, a Yume, Kido i Michiko miały ubaw po pachy. Osobiście nie rozumiem o co cała afera z tym ich "strajkiem". W tym czasie chorowałam na zapalenie oskrzeli i nie było mnie w szkole, ale zapewniałam Yume i Kido, że gdybym była obecna, przyłączyłabym się czynnie do buntu, w duchu jednak przyznając, że całe szczęście, ze chorowałam. W życiu nie poświęciłabym swoich długich włosów w imię tak głupiej idei – do szkoły po prostu upinałabym włosy, po szkole zaś bym je rozpuszczała i po krzyku. Kiedyś jednak siedząc z Sakurą u fryzjera, poznałam historię jej fryzury i stwierdziłam, że takie poświęcenie byłoby jak najbardziej z mojej strony akceptowalne. Chodzimy z Sakurą raz w miesiącu do fryzjera, żeby przyciąć końcówki i dopilnować, żeby naszym włosom nie zechciało się czasem żyć własnym deszczem (w czasie deszczu moje włosy są najdłuższym na świecie koszmarem i muszę stosować specjalne odżywki).

– _Sakuro, jak to się stało, że nosisz teraz krótkie włosy? W sumie to pamiętam cię raczej jako długowłosą...  
– Fakt, od przedszkola zapuszczałam włosy, bo gdzieś zasłyszałam, ze... że Sasuke-kun woli długowłose dziewczęta. Ino też zaczęła zapuszczać swoje włosy i od tamtej pory regularnie sprawdzałyśmy, która ma dłuższe. Teraz jak na to patrzę, to myślę, że to było bez sensu, Sasuke-kun... nie zwracał na takie rzeczy uwagi. W Lesie Śmierci w czasie egzaminu na chuunina zaatakowała nas drużyna z Otogakure i tamta okropna dziewczyna złapała mnie za włosy. Szydziła ze mnie, wyśmiewała moje beznadziejne ninjutsu, a chłopcy leżeli nieprzytomni, ja byłam wyczerpana i na skraju załamania, nie miałam siły... Wzięłam kunai i po prostu... ciach!  
– Jej! Wiesz, gdzieś przeczytałam, że w niektórych kręgach kulturowych włosy są dla kobiet wyznacznikiem ich urody, kobiecości, dziewictwo, wiesz, te sprawy i dla dziewczyny jest to akt desperacji i poświęcenia własnej urody dla jakiejś sprawy.  
– Wiesz, Sho-san, jeśli to miało ocalić życie Sasuke-kuna i Naruto, to jestem szczęśliwa i dumna, ze to zrobiłam. Oni potrafiliby wtedy skoczyć za mną w ogień, więc czemu ja nie miałabym obciąć dla nich moich włosów?_

* * *

Witajcie. Za wami kolejna część opowieści Shoty. Tym samym zbliżam się powoli do końca jej historii, ale nie nastąpi to szybko, spokojnie. Staram się przedstawiać w tej opowieści postacie znane z NARUTO w nieco innym świetle i z innego punktu widzenia, więc nie będzie tu raczej motywu Sasuke odnalezionego po latach w kryjówce Orochimaru, bo Shoty przy tym przecież nie było.  
Daihinmin jest to japońska gra karciana, której nazwa po polski brzmiałaby "wielki biedak" i wygrywa w nią ta osoba, która najszybciej pozostanie bez kart, natomiast osoba, która ma najwięcej kart na końcu, zostaje właśnie wielkim biedakiem. W grę tę grają również raz postacie z jednej z moich ulubionych mang - "Ouran".  
Swoje opowiadanie piszę popołudniami i nocami, codziennie, dlatego tak szybko pojawiają się kolejne części, jednak nie będzie to stałe tempo pracy, bo choć mam wakacje, mam też parę obowiązków, które nie cierpią zwłoki. Zapraszam po kolejną część opowiadania, która ukaże się niebawem. Dziękuję za czytelnictwo i komentarze, do których pisania gorąco zapraszam.


	6. Wesołe i smutne połówki twarzy

W Konohagakure podział między cywilami i shinobi jest dość wyraźny i widoczny już u najmłodszych pokoleń. Dzieci shinobi chodzą do Akademii od możliwie najwcześniejszych lat i starają się ukończyć ją jak najszybciej. Dzieci cywilów natomiast chodzą do przedszkola, następnie do szkoły ogólnej i – jeśli nie kultywują tradycji rodzinnych – na kursy, staże i szkolenia, które przygotowują co wykonywania poszczególnych zawodów. Oprócz obowiązkowej dwunastoletniej szkoły ogólnej, młodzież Konohy korzystać może z szeregu oferowanych przez wioskę zajęć dodatkowych w Centrum Kulturalnym Konohy – prowadzone są tam zajęcia muzyczne, techniczne, plastyczne, taneczne, ikebana, sztuki walki, joga i inne zajęcia dla młodzieży. Oprócz osób cywilnych, zajęcia w centrum Kulturalnym Konohy prowadzą też osoby z przeszłością shinobi – przykładowo chłopak Kido, Sonoda Nobu, chodzi na zajęcia judo prowadzone przez byłego jounina. Ja poszłam raczej w kierunku muzycznym i w każdą sobotę o trzeciej po południu mam zajęcia z gry na shamisenie. Nie jestem w tym jakaś oszałamiająco świetna, ale z pewnością moja gra jest sto razy bardziej znośna i trzymająca się nut, niż wyczyny biednej Neruda Oyūme, która ma zajęcia tuż przede mną i której rodzice są przekonani, że już niedługo ich córka zostanie najsłynniejszą shamisenistką w Kraju Ognia, a może i na świecie. Według mnie Oyūme jest już najsłynniejszą shamisenistką w Wiosce Liścia – i to na tyle, że mieszkający zaraz obok Centrum Kulturalnego państwo Kenda, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności w każdą sobotę przed drugą po południu zamykają na godzinę swój sklep rybny i na godzinę znikają gdzieś w parku. Keiko-sensei jest dla Oyūme bardzo miła, ale nie ukrywa przede mną wyrazu ulgi, jaki maluje się na jej twarzy po każdym sobotnim spotkaniu z Oyūme. Nawet nie mam jej tego za złe – na jej miejscu reagowałabym podobnie.  
Życie kulturalne Konohy toczy się spokojnym rytmem, w harmonii z życiem militarnym, religijnym i prywatnym każdego mieszkańca wioski. Organizowane są festiwale z różnych okazji – Święto Wiosny, Święto Upamiętnienia Powstania Konohy, bardzo huczny Nowy Rok i inne podobne uroczystości. Shinobi również czynnie angażują się w organizację tych festiwali i dzięki ich cennej pomocy praca idzie szybciej.

– _Shota-san, zaraz zlecisz z tej drabiny!  
– Kiba-kun, nie mogę teraz gadać, muszę zawiesić ten-AAACH!  
– Mówiłem, że zlecisz? Trzeba było od razu do mnie, my z Akamaru zawiesimy ten baner, a ty lepiej idź do swojej mamy, szukała cię, jest przy stoiskach z jedzeniem.  
– Dzięki stokrotne, Kiba-kun. Będziesz występach dziś wieczorem?  
– No jasne, nie mogę przegapić twojego rzępolenia!  
– Ale śmieszne...  
_

Festiwale są dla wszystkich mieszkańców wioski idealną okazją – dla cywilów do pokazania, ze spokojnie żyją sobie w wiosce i rozwijają się korzystając z bezpieczeństwa zapewnionego im przez shinobi, a dla shinobi do pokazania, że są ludźmi tak samo jak my, cywile, i tak samo potrzebują rozrywki. Puszczają latawce razem z nami, zapalają lampiony, oglądają występy, śpiewają piosenki, jedzą, piją i po prostu bawią się jak zwyczajni ludzie. Wtedy wszyscy naprawdę czujemy, że stanowimy jedną społeczność Wioski Liścia i możemy lepiej się poznać, zburzyć mur oddzielający świat cywilny od świata shinobi.

– _Yume, Kido, patrzcie kto tam stoi...  
– Och, to przecież największy przystojniak w wiosce, Asuma-san!  
– Yume, spójrz, on tam jest z jakąś babką!  
– Kido, on tę babkę obejmuje!  
– Yume, on ją całuje!  
– Zamknijcie się wreszcie, głupolki dwie! To jest jego laska, Yuuhi Kurenai.  
– Jego laska? Czyli jest zajęty, co za niefart...  
– Yume, daj spokój, laskę zawsze można jakoś wyrobić. Popraw włosy, jak tylko się gdzieś rozdzielą, bierzemy się za niego.  
– Kido, a gdyby tak ktoś „wyrobił" twojego świętego Sonodę...  
– W żadnym razie, on jest mój!  
– Ha! No właśnie, przecież ty już masz chłopaka! Czyli Asuma-san zostaje dla mnie.  
– Yume, jesteś nienormalna. Zostaw gościa, zajęty jest i woli starsze od nas.  
– Ty, ale ten słynny Hatake Kakashi-san jest chyba wolny. Ciekawe co on tam ma pod tą maską... i czemu ją nosi?  
– A może... on ją nosi, bo... bo ma tak niesamowicie seksowną twarz, że jakby kobiety ją mogły oglądać, to nie dałyby mu żyć!  
– Ech... Yume, Sho-chan, zajmujecie przejście, Hatake-san nie ma jak się ruszyć przez was.  
– Ach, przepraszamy, Hatake-san!  
– Drobiazg!_

Naprawdę kocham festiwale w Konohagakure. Idziemy calutką wielką rodziną na duży plac, na którym ustawiona jest nieduża, niska scena i odbywa się większość atrakcji, spotykamy znajomych, bawimy się i śmiejemy. Wszyscy ubrani jesteśmy w yukaty, nie ma mowy o żadnych mundurach, nawet ciocia Ichine, która kocha and życie swój strój ANBU zrzuca go, by ubrać swoją ulubioną błękitną yukatę w przepiękne wzory, rozpuszcza swoje długie i nienaturalnie proste fioletowe włosy, zwykle zaplecione w luźny warkocz, i robi niesamowitą furorę swoim wyglądem. Na co dzień jest bardzo ładna, ale jak się ubierze i odpowiednio zadba o twarz, jest nieziemska. Ciocia Ichine generalnie słabo zna się na modzie i makijażu, dlatego zwykle na dzień przed festiwalem przychodzi do nas i wtedy ja porywam ją do swojego pokoju i omawiamy nasze festiwalowe stylizacje. W kwestii fryzury nie ma z ciocią Ichine dyskusji – zwykle rozpuszcza swoje włosy. Trzy lata temu ciocia poszła do fryzjera, ale niestety ma tak trudne do ułożenia włosy, że każda fryzura, obojętnie ile by na nią wydać i ile czasu ją robić, rozwala się po półgodzinie i przestaje wyglądać atrakcyjnie. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to ładne uczesanie jest raczej konieczne – mam bardzo długie i ładne włosy, więc mama twierdzi, że aż żal byłoby nic z nimi nie robić, skoro występuję na scenie. Takie przedfestiwalowe wizyt u fryzjera trwają w moim przypadku ponad cztery godziny (mój osobisty rekord siedzenia u fryzjera wyniósł sześć godzin, bo w zeszłym roku z okazji uroczystej czterdziestej rocznicy ślubu babci Renge i dziadka Botō, mama uparła się, żeby wystylizować mnie na Księżniczkę Tsunade z jej ulubionego (beznadziejnie zrealizowanego!) serialu telewizyjnego „Historia bohaterskiego Jiraiyi" i musiałam całe sześć godzin spędzić na mękach u fryzjerki, gdyż żeby zrobić fryzurę jaką nosiła serialowa Księżniczka Tsunade, trzeba było wykonać masę manewrów na moich włosach, jednak efekt był nieziemski). Kosztują również niemało i za każdym razem mama przysięga, że więcej mnie do fryzjera nie puści i nie wyda ani grosza na żadną moją fryzurę, ale i tak przed każdym festiwalem wyszukuje w katalogach możliwie jak najoryginalniejszych, najtrudniejszych i najbardziej praco-, czaso- i kasochłonnych fryzur, płaci z góry, potem narzeka, przysięga, ze nigdy więcej, przed następnym festiwalem znów umawia wizytę i tak w kółko. Festiwale są dla kobiet – i to obojętnie czy cywilnych, czy shinobi – okazją do pochwalenia się wyglądem i ciekawymi kreacjami. O yukatę też nieraz bywa w moim domu bitwa z mamą, bo każda z nas ma odmienny pogląd na ten temat.

– _Sho-chan, chodź ze mną do pani Ayo, wybierzemy ci nową yukatę, z tej granatowej już wyrosłaś, jest zbyt krótka.  
– Dobrze, mamo. Ale błagam, nie upieraj się przy szarej!  
– Ależ kochanie, masz szare oczy i można je ładnie podkreślić. Bardzo ci do twarzy w szarym i trzeba to wykorzystać.  
– Właśnie, że nie! Szary jest taki smutny i nie dla nastolatek, może kupimy kremową albo lila?  
– Kochanie, pamiętaj, że występujesz na scenie, musisz być ubrana w stonowane kolory.  
– Ta, wielki mi występ, gram „Rime zbiera bataty"!  
– Bez dyskusji! Kupujemy szarą, albo pójdziesz w kimonie po prababci i od razu po występie wracasz do domu i zamykam cię na klucz!_

Kimono po prababci Katarze jest bardzo piękne, ale niestety całkowicie nie na moje gabaryty – prababcia Katara była bardzo spora, a ja jestem szczupła i mój wzrost też nie jest jakiś imponujący. Wyglądałabym więc w tym kimonie raczej śmiesznie niż ładnie. A u pani Ayo przymierzyłam dwie szare yukaty – jedną w drobne białe kwiatki, a drugą w czarne jaskółki u dołu – i mama stwierdziła, że wyglądam jak królowa ponurości i ostatecznie kupiła mi kremową. Strój i fryzura to na festiwalach numer jeden wśród kobiet – dziewczyny wymieniają się uwagami i poradami, komplementują się nawzajem i robią sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcia. Z kolei ubrani w tradycyjne stroje młodzieńcy pobudzają szaloną wyobraźnię dziewczyn.

– _Cześć, Tenten, pięknie wyglądasz! Fajnie cię widzieć uczesaną w jeden kok.  
– Czołem, Shota! No, lepiej się naoglądaj, jutro zmieniam fryzurę. A ty pewnie jak zwykle po kilkugodzinnej operacji na głowie?  
– Nawet mi nie przypominaj... Fryzura jest nieziemska, ale te warkocze z tyłu będę rozplątywać chyba przez cały następny rok!  
– Nie marudź, lepiej podziwiaj. Gdzieś tu ma być Neji-san ze swoimi kuzynkami. Podobno wygląda całkiem...  
– Tenten, PATRZ! Tam jest ten Uchiha Sasuke!  
– No, no, niezły z niego towar dzisiaj, w tym kimonku wygląda jak prawdziwy arystokrata.  
– Wygląda bosko, nie dziwię się, że Sakura i Ino za nim łażą... A jak się ubrał Lee?  
– Ech... można powiedzieć, że... niekonwencjonalnie.  
– Czyli nawet dzisiaj nie przebije Sasuke?  
– W kwestii stylu i wyglądu nie przebije go chyba nigdy. Chodź na ciastka, zgłodniałam...  
_

Uchiha Sasuke na festiwalach bywał tylko czasami i to zaciągnięty siłą przez swoich kompanów z drużyny. Kidy cała wioska – w tym i jego znajomi – bawiła się na festiwalu, on wolał doskonalić swoje ninjutsu. Nawet w czasie nocnych imprez na placu często trenował ciężko gdzieś na uboczu. Kiedy pewnego razu odprowadzałam ciocię Ichine do jej mieszkania – tak się upiła, że prawie przyjęła oświadczyny jakiegoś brzydala z ANBU, na szczęście ją ocaliłam – w drodze do mieszkania cioci napotkałyśmy akurat Sasuke. Wracał skądś umorusany i zmęczony, jakby zupełnie nieświadomy, że niedaleko zabawa wre. Moje oczy przez moment napotkały jego spojrzenie i tylko się upewniłam, że jest mi on zupełnie obcy i odległy. Nawet, jeśli jego tragedia pociągnęła za sobą moją tragedię.  
Nie tylko jednak te radosne momenty z życia wioski łączą shinobi i cywilów. Shinobi i cywile tak samo są tylko ludźmi, tak samo rodzą się i umierają. Śmierć drugiego człowieka również wywiera na nich jakieś piętno. Kiedy jednak umiera człowiek stojący jedną nogą w świecie cywilnym, a drugą w świecie shinobi, przedstawiciele obu tych światów ramię w ramię oddają zmarłemu ostatnią posługę. Dziadek Hatodo był właśnie takim człowiekiem. Za jego życie i życiową służbę wdzięczni są mu i cywile, i shinobi. Dziadek Hatodo wyprodukował miecz, którym został wymordowany klan Uchiha. Wyprodukował również miecz, którym sam się zabił. Pogrzeb dziadka był przyćmiony tragedią klanu Uchiha, ale uroczystość pogrzebowa była piękna i smutna. Miałam wtedy osiem lat i samobójcza śmierć dziadka bardzo mną wstrząsnęła. Byłam wściekła na wszystko – na mój klan, na dziadka, że był płatnerzem i wykuł dwa demoniczne miecze, które uczyniły ogrom cierpień, na Uchihę Itachiego, że wymordował swój klan mieczem zrobionym przez mojego kochanego dziadka. Na ostatnim pożegnaniu dziadka Hatodo było sporo osób – cała moja duża rodzina, w tym wujek Tazaro, który przybył aż z Kraju Żelaza, przez co uroczystość pogrzebowa odbyła się dziesięć dni po śmierci dziadka, przyjaciele i znajomi dziadka, cywilni mieszkańcy Konohy, shinobi, specjalna delegacja ANBU, a nawet sam Trzeci Hokage przybył pożegnać szanowanego płatnerza Narane. Samą uroczystość pamiętam słabo – przez moment straciłam przytomność i mama musiała mnie cucić. Pamiętam zgarbionego i smutnego tatę, pamiętam cierpiącą babcię Karai, która nie mogła stać i cały czas siedziała na krześle tuż przy fotografii swojego zmarłego męża, pamiętam zapłakaną twarz cioci Ichine, która dziesięć dni wcześniej na samą wieść o śmierci swojego ojca zemdlała i trzeba było wzywać pomoc medyczną. Nie pamiętam natomiast żadnych słów pocieszenia, które do mnie kierowano, za to doskonale pamiętam słowa wujka Tazaro.

– _Widzisz, Mała, mój ojciec zawsze wierzył, że jego broń będzie służyć słusznym celom, ze nikt nigdy jego broni nie użyje do popełnienia dyshonoru. Kiedy ten młody Uchiha zamordował cały swój klan, ojciec się zabił. Może to przesada, ale uznał, że tak splamiona broń, którą własnoręcznie wykonał, czyni też plamę na jego honorze, dlatego sam zadał sobie honorową śmierć. Nie trzeba być shinobi, żeby ginąć za swój honor i ginąć z nim.  
_

* * *

Witajcie. W tej części opowieści Shoty było mniej Tenten, za to więcej mamy Shoty i ogólnie rodziny Narane. Mam nadzieję, ze czytało Wam się przyjemnie i oczekuję relacji w postaci komentarza - jeśli już czytasz, to wyraź swoją opinię na temat tego, co czytasz. Będę wiedziała na co zwrócić szczególną uwagę, jakie błędy popełniam i ogólnie co jest dobrze, a co źle. Powoli zbliżam się do końca tej historii. Dziękuję za czytelnictwo i zapraszam po kolejną część, które niedługo się ukaże.


	7. One i oni oraz one i oni

Zawsze myślałam, że moje cywilne życie dziewczyny z Konohy jest totalnie nudne i nieatrakcyjne w porównaniu z życiem shinobi (chociaż i tak bardziej ciekawe niż życie zupełnie zwykłych ludzi, którzy gdzieś tam sobie spokojnie pracują w sklepie spożywczym czy w księgarni). Jednak moje koleżanki-kunoichi zawsze są żywo zainteresowane moim zwyczajnym szarym życiem, ciekawi je dosłownie wszystko, czego same nie doświadczają w swoim pełnym przygód życiu wojownika. Dziwią się, że szkoła ogólna zajmuje aż dwanaście lat mojego życia, że uczą nas w niej bardzo różnych i dziwnych przedmiotów, niekiedy niezupełnie przydatnych w życiu, że nie wszystkie przedmioty dziewczęta i chłopcy mają wspólnie, że do szkoły trzeba nosić specjalny szkolny mundurek i strój sportowy na gimnastykę, ze nauczyciele nie są tak zżyci z uczniami jak jounini ze swoimi podopiecznymi geninami. Sporo rzeczy jest dla moich znajomych shinobi nowych i nieznanych. Mój klanowy dom jest bardzo duży, mieszka w nim piętnaście osób, mój klan też biedny nie jest – staramy się jednak żyć w miarę skromnie i bez zbędnego przepychu (co przy mojej szalonej mamie jest nieraz bardzo trudne). Często jednak zapraszam do siebie koleżanki, te cywilne i te shinobi. Kiedy goszczę u siebie Yume i Kido nic nie jest dla nich nowe i dziwne – plakaty z Rotenbura Momoką wiszące nad moim łóżkiem znają już na pamięć, zresztą Momoka jest też ich ulubioną wokalistką, najsłynniejszą w Kraju Ognia wykonawczynią tradycyjnej muzyki połączonej z niezłym współczesnym biciem, sterta zeszytów i notatników do szkoły też nie jest dla Kido i Yume niczym nowym, co kusi. Za to dla Tenten, Ino czy Sakury wszystko jest niecodzienne i budzi wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno warto trzymać coś takiego w pokoju, skoro nie ma praktycznych funkcji – jak na przykład plakaty z Momoką czy zeszłoroczne zeszyty do geometrii.

– _Shota, po co ci ten zeszyt? Piszesz wiersze? Nie to, że jestem wścibska, ale leży tu taki rozwalony...  
– A nie, to tylko mój zeszyt do kaligrafii, do szkoły.  
– Kaligrafujesz sobie w szkole?  
– No jasne, przecież za brak zeszytu jest pała i karne zadanie domowe!  
– Znaczy, że co? Że TRZEBA mieć taki zeszyt? Ale po co ci?  
– No bo tam kaligrafujemy! Mamy normalnie kaligrafię w szkole, jako przedmiot! Eide-sensei dyktuje nam jakieś zdanie, a my je zapisujemy, potem powtarzamy jakiś miliard razy, żeby było pięknie napisane, Eide-sensei sprawdza, czy znośnie, kto się nie postarał dostaje karne dziesięć razy, a jak mamy zadania domowe, to zabieramy nasze zeszyty ze szkoły.  
– Nieźle, mnie to by się kaligrafia trochę przydała. Tragedii nie ma, ale jak czasem coś nagryzmolę... To możesz mi ładnie napisać „Tenten, kunoichi Konohy"?  
– Jasne! A mogę dopisać jeszcze „Królowa shurikenów"?  
– Spoko wodza, dopisuj co chcesz, ale bez przeginania.  
_

W Akademii Ninja nauka jest raczej koedukacyjna, w szkole ogólnej z zasady też, chociaż niektóre przedmioty mają tylko dziewczynki, niektóre tylko chłopcy, niektóre mamy takie same, ale prawie wszystkie przedmioty mamy takie same – jednak gimnastyka i basen prowadzone są osobno dla dziewczyn i osobno dla chłopców.

– _Ojej, ciekawe czemu... Może nie chcą, żebyście patrzyli na siebie w tych niekompletnych ciuchach co?  
– Ino, błagam cię... Jakbyś widziała mój szkolny kostium na pływalnię, to stwierdziłabyś, że jest sto razy bardziej kompletny niż mój szkolny mundurek.  
– Czyli co, macie jednoczęściowe i takie same stroje?  
– Dokładnie. Ale przynajmniej nie widać ci połowy tyłka, kiedy się schylasz...  
– No ale na przykład chłopcy... Na pewno mają tylko kąpielówki, jest chyba na co popatrzyć, prawda?  
– Nie powiedziałabym...  
– Nawet mi nie gadaj, że nie macie w szkole przystojnych chłopaków!  
– No są tam jacyś..._

Oczywiście, że są jacyś przystojni chłopcy w mojej szkole. Jednak nie ma zbyt dużego wyboru. W szkole ogólnej jest dwanaście klas, po jednej klasie na każdym poziomie kształcenia. W każdej klasie jest około dwudziestu uczniów, z czego jedna połowa to chłopcy. W każdej klasie jest mniej więcej trzech, czterech przystojniaków, z czego przynajmniej dwóch ma już dziewczyny, a ja nie oglądam się za zajętymi facetami i nie mam wobec nich planów (oczywiście tak długo jak są zajęci). Jestem już w dziesiątej klasie, czyli do wyboru mam chłopców z mojej klasy, z jedenastej i z ostatniej. Za młodszymi się nie oglądam. Co prawda ciocia Ganke jest starsza od wujka Arai o trzy lata i świetnie sobie oboje radzą, jednak ja nie czuję przekonania do młodszych facetów. Nie uważam się również za nie wiadomo jaki okaz – owszem, jestem bardzo ładna, ale w naszej szkole oprócz mnie jest trochę ładnych dziewczyn, zwłaszcza Toshikazu Kuniko, „Madonna z dwunastej", za którą ogląda się pół szkoły, bo jest naprawdę bardzo zgrabna, ma czarne falowane włosy do łopatek i duże piwne oczy. Jednak ma chłopaka, o dwa lata starszego syna krawcowej, pani Ayo.

– _No to zrób coś, żeby się za tobą oglądali!  
– Daj spokój, Sakuro, na co mi stado zaślinionych, wgapionych we mnie baranów?  
– No proszę cię, Sho-chan! Jesteś śliczna, ale nie ponętna. Masz potencjał i trzeba go wykorzystać, niech się gapią! Czekaj, co my tam mamy... hm, miseczka B...  
– INO! Łapy precz od moich cycków!  
– Uspokój się, Sho-chan, chcę ci tylko pomóc. Nie jest znowu tak najgorzej, ostatecznie i tak więcej niż nasza Sakurka, która jest płaska jak deska do prasowania.  
– Odwołaj to, Ino-Świnio!  
– Wyluzuj, Wielkoczoła, nie zajmujemy się teraz twoimi maleństwami, tylko stojącym na zerowym poziomie magnetyzmem Sho-chan.  
– Wielkie dzięki, Ino!_

W takich momentach uświadamiam sobie, że Ino, Tenten, Sakura są tak samo nastolatkami jak ja i również mają takie same nastolatkowe problemy jak ja, Yume, Kido i cała rzesza nastolatek z Konohy. Kiedyś nawet Yume i Kido spodobał się ten sam chłopak, Ikīda Tore, i zachowywały się obie jak Sakura i Ino, kiedy jeszcze Sasuke był w wiosce.

– _Yume-Płaska Decha, Tore-kun nie leci na ciebie i zrozum to w końcu, drewniane laski nie są na topie.  
– Odezwała się, Kido-Wklęsła Klatka, za to ty jesteś na topie u zezowatego Sonody!  
– Fuj, w życiu! Zazdrosna Desko, Tore-kun jest mój i trzymaj łapy z daleka od niego!  
– Tore-kun będzie mój i wbij to sobie do tej pustej głowy. Zawijaj do swojego Sonody-Zezolka, tylko uważaj, bo może nie trafiać w usta, jak się będziecie całować!  
– Chciałabyś, Łysa Pało!  
– Pusty Rudy Trawnik z kurzymi cyckami!  
– ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! Ileż można słuchać tych ryków! Wiedzcie, że wasz „Tore-kun" siedzi sobie właśnie w kącie korytarza i dłubie w nosie, jakby nie miał nic innego do roboty, więc idźcie mu powrzeszczeć nad uchem.  
– Dłubie...  
– ... w nosie?  
– Co za oblech, nie chcę go już!  
– Ja też, fuj! Idę, Sonoda wysłał mi kartkę, że chce pogadać na drugiej przerwie, może jeszcze na mnie czeka..._

I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o problemy nabuzowanych hormonami nastolatek. Podczas kiedy Yume i Kido urządzały kolejne polowania na przystojnych chłopaków, ja narzekałam na brak zainteresowania ze strony płci przeciwnej, w duchu jednak czekając na tego jedynego, którego zamazany idealny obraz majaczył mi w głowie. Przez swoje dramatyczne podejście złamałam serce jednemu chłopakowi, który powiedział o parę słów za wiele (właściwie wszystko, co powiedział mogło nie być powiedziane nigdy, ależ idiota...) i tym samym zamknął sobie drogę do mojego serca. Byłam jednak ucieszona jego (chyba niezamierzoną) szczerością oraz moją wytrwałością przy ideałach, jakie w sobie krzewiłam. Nie mogłabym zerwać ze swoimi pragnieniami na rzecz chłopaka, który nie szanował ani moich pragnień i ideałów, ani nawet samej mnie i chciał być ze mną w sposób wyrachowany i zupełnie egoistyczny. Wolałam zdeptać go, niż męczyć się tylko po to, żeby mówić o nim mój chłopak. Monoda Tamaki jest bardzo przystojny, można powiedzieć, że jest takim naszym klasowym Uchihą Sasuke, jednak z tą różnicą, że chłód, arogancja i obojętność Uchihy Sasuke bardzo pociągały dziewczyny, natomiast Monoda Tamaki ze swoim rozkapryszeniem, lekceważeniem i arogancją hamował wszelkie pozytywne uczucia dziewczyn. Piękne opakowanie dla okropnej zawartości. Monoda Tamaki pochodzi z rodziny plantatorów i jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że zawsze dostaje to, czego pragnie, uważa, że należy mu się wszystko tylko za to, że jest przystojnym Monoda Tamakim. Tak samo myślał trzy lata temu, kiedy byliśmy w siódmej klasie. Zgodziłam się na rozmowę z nim tylko z czystej ciekawości – od początku szkoły Monoda miał do mnie jakieś ale, bo często ciągnął mnie za włosy, a im dłuższe były, tym większą miał frajdę, podrzucał mi trawę i surowe grzyby do obentō, a raz naprawdę przesadził, bo w piątej klasie znalazłam w swojej porcji ryżu zdechłą dżdżownicę. Tak się wtedy wkurzyłam, że całe moje drugie śniadanie wylądowało na głowie i ubraniu Monody. Pech chciał, że zaraz po tym incydencie mieliśmy geometrię i surowy Teruza-sensei wstawił Monodzie dwie pały – jedną za brak szacunku do mundurka, a drugą za odstręczający wygląd i brak higieny. Sensei nie musiał wiedzieć, że wstawił Monodzie te dwie oceny przeze mnie, ale nie moja wina – nie było go przy tym zdarzeniu. Od tamtej pory Monoda dał mi spokój, czasem tylko szturcha mnie w ramię lub mówi głośno, że tylko udaję taką niedostępną, a w głębi serca za nim szaleję. Gdyby Yume i Kido nie trzymały mnie w takich momentach, Monoda nie miałby ani jednego własnego zęba. Kiedy więc trzy lata temu najlepszy kumpel Monody, Izichiro Mosuke poprosił mnie w jego imieniu o spotkanie po lekcjach an szkolnym dziedzińcu, nie bez strachu się zgodziłam, ciekawość ostatecznie wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem – w końcu co mi może zrobić taki Monoda? Po lekcjach jeszcze przez chwilę rozmyślałam przed toaletowym lustrem, po czym poszłam z całą moją pogardą do Monody spotkać się z nim na tym dziedzińcu. Zachowanie Monody i jego ogólne podejście było do przewidzenia – chciał mieć wymarzoną zabawkę, dziewczynę. Ja natomiast w żadnym wypadku nie miałam zamiaru iść za jego kaprysem.

– _Narane, zgodziłaś się na spotkanie, cóż za zaszczyt i łaska dla mnie, dziękuję...  
– Daruj sobie spektakl, Monoda. Jestem tylko ciekawa co takiego ważnego chcesz mi powiedzieć i jak tylko się tego dowiem, to pryskam.  
– Nie mów, że się nie domyślasz. Bądźmy parą, Narane. Świetnie do siebie pasujemy, ja jestem przystojny, ty jesteś ładna, nic nie stracisz, tylko możesz zyskać!  
– Daj spokój, proszę! Gdybym była brzydka, to najpewniej w ogóle byś na mnie nie spojrzał, mam rację?  
– Wiesz... Muszę dbać jakoś o swoją reputację, jakbym wyglądał z jakąś ropuchą?  
– Ja też muszę dbać o reputację i nie mam zamiaru spotykać się z takim bydlakiem jak ty.  
– Narane, nie wygłupiaj się! To fakt, że ci dokuczałem, ale jak będziesz moją dziewczyną nic ci nie zrobię.  
– Jaki wspaniałomyślny! Jesteś beznadziejny, Monoda. Nie chcę mieć z tobą do czynienia więcej niż to konieczne.  
– Bo co, bo nie jestem shinobi?  
– Co, skąd ty...  
– Norata mi mówiła. Więc lecisz na tych skurczybyków, co? Jakie to kiepskie, tak ich ubóstwiasz, a oni są kompletnymi kanaliami! Tego słynnego Hatake widziałem nawet na ulicy Aka no Ai.  
– No i co z tego, może się tylko przechadzał, nie twoja sprawa co on robi, ciebie też nie powinno na tej ulicy być!  
– A ty pewnie wzdychasz do tego beznadziejnego gwiazdora Uchihy, co?  
– Nie twój biznes do kogo wzdycham. Na pewno nie do ciebie!  
– Chociaż mnie pocałuj, Narane!  
– W życiu, gardzę tobą.  
– Nie daj się prosić, tylko jeden pocałunek w usta, nie musisz myśleć wtedy o mnie, możesz sobie wyobrazić tego Hatake...  
– Monoda, jesteś kompletnie spaczony. Puść mnie!  
– Możesz się wyrywać i krzyczeć, nikogo nie ma w szkole i nikt cię nie usłyszy, a ja nie puszczę cię dopóki nie dostanę tego, czego chcę.  
– Puszczaj mnie! Tamaki-kun, proszę...!  
– Teraz Tamaki-kun, tak? Pocałuj mnie, to cię puszczę...  
– Narane, Monoda, co wy tu jeszcze wyprawiacie? Jest dawno po lekcjach. Monoda, chodź, pomożesz mi, muszę przenieść trochę książek z biblioteki do klasy trzeciej, sama nie dam rady, a trochę się spieszę. A ty, Narane? Nie powinnaś być już w domu?  
– Ach, racja, Romata-sensei, trochę się tu zagadaliśmy z Monodą, Już pędzę, do widzenia!_

W tamtym momencie kochałam Romatę-sensei jak nikogo na świecie. Coś mi się jednak zdaje, że musiała widzieć z okna klasy trzeciej, w której rozkładała książki, naszą wymianę zdań. Właściwie, to jestem pewna, bo gdy wychodziłam z toalety, mijałam Romatę-sensei, która szła z książkami w stronę klasy trzeciej. Mogę się też założyć o cokolwiek, że widząc na jakie tory schodzi nasza rozmowa z Monodą, zaniosła książki z powrotem do biblioteki, żeby jakoś logicznie przerwać nam sprzeczkę, zresztą to nieważne. Romata-sensei została moją wybawicielką i do końca życia jestem jej wdzięczna, bo Monoda był wtedy naprawdę natarczywy. Na każdej lekcji arytmetyki jestem grzeczna jak anioł, zgłaszam się, czasem tylko przylufię z jakiegoś testu, ale to rzadko. Po tej rozmowie z Monodą, starałam się trzymać od niego z daleka i nie pozwalałam mu na żadne sam na sam, zawsze też wracałam do domu w towarzystwie Yume i Kido, czasem nawet przychodziła pod szkołę ciocia Ichine (której się zwierzyłam z tej rozmowy z Monodą) i zabiera Yume, Kido i mnie na anmitsu lub na lody. Sam Monoda próbował szczęścia jeszcze cztery razy, ale oczywiście bezskutecznie, obojętnie jakiej taktyki używał. Tenten, która oprócz cioci Ichine była moją jedyną w miarę rozsądną i racjonalnie myślącą doradczynią w relacjach damsko-męskich, całkowicie poparła mój stosunek do Monody i regularnie pytała mnie o te sprawy.

–_Shota, jak tam ten twój buraczany adorator? Stawia się jeszcze?  
– Niezbyt. Możliwe, ze sobie odpuścił, ale kto wie. Szkoda, ze nie jestem jak Piąta Hokage, rozwaliłabym mu ten pusty łeb jednym palcem...  
– Daj spokój z frajerem. Jakby co, to możesz go odesłać do mnie, przyda mu się chyba jakaś operacja na twarzy i na dupie, niestety nie dysponuję znieczuleniem i może go boleć. Z facetami radzę sobie profesjonalnie, uwierz mi.  
– Co ty powiesz! A skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to może mi powiesz jak tam ty i Neji-san?  
– O co ci chodzi? Nie mam bladego pojęcia...  
– Tenten, błagam cię, nie rób ze mnie wariata, widzę, jak ci się oczy świecą za każdym razem, kiedy jesteś blisko niego!  
– To d-dlatego, że jest świetnym n-ninja!  
– Lee też jest świetnym ninja, a jakoś na jego obecność reagujesz normalnie...  
– Ano, bo to jest Lee, wiesz, on jest świetnym shinobi, ale jest taki... zresztą, to nie ma znaczenia! Coś sobie dopowiadasz, Shota.  
_

* * *

Witajcie. Ośmielam się stwierdzić, że ten rozdział pod względem objętości jest chyba rekordzistą, dlatego jestem z siebie bardzo dumna. Jeśli chodzi o motyw serialu o Jiraiyi, który zawarłam w poprzednim rozdziale, to już tłumaczę, że w japońskim folklorze funkcjonuje legenda o dzielnym Jiraiyi, który poślubił księżniczkę Tsunade i posiadł żabią magię, miał też ucznia, który przybrał imię Orochimaru. Wspominając o tym serialu (oczywiście mojego pomysłu, chociaż nie wiem co Japończycy oprócz programów w stylu "ugryź klamkę" oglądają w telewizji), miałam oczywiście na myśli właśnie to ludowe podanie, nie zaś przypadki trójki Sanninów, których znamy z NARUTO.  
W tej części opowieści Shoty pojawia się anmitsu - jest to tradycyjny deser japoński, który je się (uwaga!) łyżką bądź widelcem.  
Dziś na samym końcu zostawiam pole do popisu dla wyobraźni fanek NejiTen. Dużo tego nie jest, bo stwierdziłam, że jednak nie jest to opowiadanie o miłosnych perypetiach shinobi z NARUTO, tylko raczej o perypetiach (nie tylko miłosnych) Shoty.  
Podczas (ech...) rozmowy Shoty z Monodą pojawia się nazwa "ulica Aka no Ai" i mam nadzieję, że wykażecie się bystrością i przetłumaczycie sobie tę fikcyjną nazwę w taki sposób, w jaki (według mnie) powinno się to tłumaczyć i podzielicie się ze mną swoimi pomysłami odnośnie tego, co na takiej ulicy mogłoby się znajdować (nie sądzę, żeby było to wielkie wyzwanie). Sama żywię nadzieję, że Kakashi tylko przechadzał się tą ulicą i nic więcej.  
NARUTO jest stworzone przez Japończyka i w Japonii, więc sądzę, że autor wykreował mentalność swoich postaci na wzór mentalności japońskiej. W Japonii łażenie ludziom po domach nie jest raczej tak powszechne jak u nas (w moim przypadku nocowanie u Asi lub kilkuosobowe posiedzenia w moim pokoju to niemal norma), dlatego Shota, spraszając do domu koleżanki, czyni pewną innowację. W każdym miejscu przecież znajdzie się ktoś, kto płynie pod prąd. (;  
Dziękuję za czytelnictwo i wszelkie komentarze, zachęcam do dzielenia się ze mną swoją opinią na temat opowiadania i zapraszam po następną część, która pojawi się niebawem.


	8. Zburzyć mur i zbudować dom

W szkole ogólnej jest taki przedmiot, etyka. Jest to obowiązkowy przedmiot (tak jakby inne nie były...), zajęcia prowadzone są przez całe dwanaście lat szkoły, raz w tygodniu. Co ciekawe, zajęć tych nie prowadzi osobny nauczyciel od etyki, ale każda klasa ma etykę ze swoim opiekunem klasy – w moim przypadku jest to Romata-sensei. W programie szkoły ogólnej godzina na spotkanie klasy ze swoim wychowawcą nie jest przewidziana, jedyne czym (akurat) moja klasa może się zadowolić to lekcje arytmetyki z Romatą-sensei, która jest surowa i wymagająca, a na każdej arytmetyce zamienia się wręcz w liczbowego potwora, jednak cieszy się wśród uczniów szacunkiem. Romata-sensei na zajęciach z etyki jest jednak zupełnie inna – łagodna (czasem trochę posyczy na któregoś z chłopaków) i ma ciekawe pomysły. Niektórzy uczniowie z innych klas są przekonani, że na etyce bardzo cierpimy i zamiast etyki mamy po prostu dodatkową arytmetykę i rozwiązujemy masę nadprogramowych zadań tekstowych, które Romata-sensei uwielbia. Nie mają jednak racji, niektóre klasy mogą nam nawet zazdrościć, a już zwłaszcza dziewiąta, której opiekunem jest stary Doka-sensei od fizyki. Fizyka z Doka-senseiem polega na tym, że sensei wykłada przez godzinę materiał, okropnie przy tym przynudzając, bo głos ma monotonny, zachrypnięty i cichy. Nie lubię przedmiotów ścisłych, ale uważam, że nawet fizyce należy się odrobina szacunku i od czasu do czasu moglibyśmy nawet coś poobliczać, to jest na pewno ciekawsze i bardziej kształcące niż słuchanie starego żółwia.

– _E tam, mówisz tak, bo nigdy nie musiałaś łapać cudzego kota, który w dodatku ma bardzo wojowniczy charakter! Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą misję, Sakura-chan?  
– Jasne, że tak, Naruto. Tamten kot zrobił sobie z twojej twarzy pilnik do paznokci.  
– Dajcie spokój, ja bym to wzięła z pocałowaniem ręki! Tak na tę jedną-jedyną lekcję, zamiast słuchać o sile wyporu mogłabym łapać kota. W godzinę bym złapała i wróciła do szkoły...  
– Nie bluźnij, w życiu by ci się nie dał w godzinę! Te koty z Konohy są totalnie zdziczałe. A po co wam słuchać o sile wyporu? I co to?  
– Daruj mi, Naruto, ale kompletnie nie mam pojęcia co to siła wyporu i czemu o niej słucham.  
_

Z przyczyn (prawie) oczywistych w mojej głowie nie zostaje zbyt wiele z wykładów Doka-senseia, a na sprawdziany uczę się z podręczników. Jestem przekonana też, że klasa dziewiąta lekcje etyki ma w równym stopniu atrakcyjne co lekcje fizyki. Etyka jest takim przedmiotem w naszej szkole, który nie wpisuje się w żadne z góry ustalone schematy. To od nauczyciela zależy jak etyka w jego klasie będzie wyglądać; powinien więc wykorzystać tę jedyną godzinę w tygodniu, w której może swobodnie i bez straty dla swojego przedmiotu, żeby poznać swoich uczniów i dać im szansę poznać siebie – oprócz zajęć z etyki nie ma po temu żadnych innych okazji. Dlatego w sumie cieszę się, że opiekunką mojej klasy jest Romata-sensei – skoro potrafi na jednej lekcji arytmetyki wymyślić miliard różnych zadań (przy okazji trudnych jak diabli), to nie będzie jej brakowało pomysłów na lekcje etyki. No i mam w tym rację – Romata-sensei prowadzi etykę ciekawie i nieraz zaskakująco. Romata-sensei ma pod opieką naszą klasę od samego początku. Niektórym klasom wychowawcy zmieniają się co cztery lata, a to dlatego, że niektóre przedmioty nie są prowadzone przez cały dwunastoletni cykl nauczania w szkole, a dyrektorka nie chce, żeby opiekunami klas byli nauczyciele, którzy nie uczą swoich podopiecznych żadnego przedmiotu. Moja klasa ma jednak to szczęście, że dotychczas przez niespełna dziesięć lat jest prowadzona przez tę samą nauczycielkę. Etyka z Romatą-sensei jest z reguły zaskakująca, chociaż z każdym nowym rokiem szkolnym Romata-sensei zadaje nam wszystkim to samo znajome pytanie, którym udałe jej się zaskoczyć nas w pierwszej klasie – chociaż bardziej zaskoczyła nas zrzuceniem tej swojej surowej maski.

– _Drodzy uczniowie, znamy się już lekcji arytmetyki, jednak z racji tego, że jestem waszą wychowawczynią, będę też prowadzić lekcje etyki. Na początek... wyjmijcie, proszę, czyste kartki i podpiszcie je nazwiskiem i imieniem.  
– Błagam, Romata-sensei, tylko nie test, nawet nie zajrzałem do książki!  
– Nie, Sonoda, to nie będzie żaden test. No, może taki nietypowy test bez oceny. Napiszcie na samej górze kartki pytanie „co jest dla mnie najważniejsze?" i napiszcie trzy odpowiedzi, zaczynając od tej najważniejszej sprawy. Nie zaglądajcie do kartek kolegów, liczą się tylko wasze szczere odpowiedzi.  
_  
Dla siedmioletniego dziecka pytanie „co jest dla mnie najważniejsze?" jest sto razy trudniejsze niż jakiekolwiek zadanie z arytmetyki. Siedziałam wtedy w ławce przy oknie, po prawej stronie miałam ławkę Yume. Yume rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, jakby chciała otrzymać jakieś potwierdzenie, że jej trzy najważniejsze sprawy rzeczywiście zasługują na takie miano. W mojej głowie wówczas toczyła się batalia: co wpisać na pierwszym miejscu? Co W OGÓLE wpisać? Odpowiedziałam jednak zgodnie z tym, co naprawdę myślałam i co roku odpowiadam tak samo – „rodzina, wioska, spełnianie marzeń".  
Nie wiem, czy są to z punktu widzenia etyka poprawne i moralne odpowiedzi, ale wiem, że zupełnie szczere. Ciekawi mnie natomiast, czy tak samo wybrałabym, gdybym była shinobi.. Jakiś tydzień temu zapytałam z czystej ciekawości cioci Ichine o jej trzy najważniejsze sprawy.

– _Hmm... Najważniejszy jest zawsze rozkaz dowódcy, potem dobro wioski, a potem rodzina.  
– Co? Czyli od nas wszystkich ważniejsze jest dla ciebie słowo jakiegoś obcego człowieka?_

– _Wybacz, Sho-chan, na tym polega moja praca. Na słuchaniu rozkazów, między innymi.  
– Czyli gdyby twój dowódca rozkazał ci mnie pojmać i torturować, to zrobiłabyś to?  
– Wiesz co, aleś wymyśliła... Kto by miał jakiś cel w porwaniu i torturowaniu szesnastoletniej cywilnej dziewczyny?  
– Nie wiem, różni są ludzie. To co, zrobiłabyś to, gdyby ci rozkazał?  
– Sho-chan, zmień kanał na HakikeTV, zaraz ma lecieć „Jak smakuje twój sweter?", a ja po to dziś przyszłam, bo przecież w mojej norze nie mam telewizora!  
– Ciocia, błagam cię, nawet mi nie mów, że przyszłaś dziś TYLKO po to, żeby obejrzeć w telewizji głupoli jedzących własne swetry!  
– To jest przecież trochę zabawne...  
– Okej, oglądaj, ja idę do siebie, mam zadanie z histy.  
_

Byłam na ciocię Ichine wściekła i obrażona, zawiodłam się na niej. Złościłam się, bo nie odpowiedziała na moje pytanie (jakkolwiek brzmiałaby jej odpowiedź, chciałabym ją usłyszeć) i ponieważ zbyła mnie głupkowatą wymówką, którą spławia się raczej namolnych półmózgów, a nie swoją bratanicę, dla której się jest wzorem i oparciem, której się pomaga we wszystkim, której osobiście pomagała (niestety nieskutecznie) wyprosić u ojca pozwolenie na pójście do Akademii Ninja. Nie wiem co sobie ciocia Ichine o mnie pomyślała, że stwierdziła, że może mnie zbyć taką durną wymówką, ale zrobiło mi się przykro. A może ciocia właśnie nie chciała sprawiać mi przykrości, bo myślała, że jej odpowiedź może mnie zaboleć? Albo może to przez to rozkojarzenie. Od dłuższego czasu (konkretnie od jakiegoś miesiąca, od kiedy jest na urlopie) ciocia Ichine zachowuje się bardzo dziwnie. Zawsze była wulkanem energii, a teraz jakby trochę przygasła. Teraz siada przy oknie w moim pokoju i jęczy, że szkoda, ze nie mieszka w rezydencji z nami, tylko w tej klatce w centrum, przychodzi do nas na telewizję i bezmyślnie gapi się na tych pozbawionych rozumu amatorów własnej odzieży. Wiele rzeczy do niej nie dociera i to chyba bardzo dobrze, że wzięła ten dwumiesięczny urlop, bo z takiej kunoichi żaden pożytek. Ja jednak myślę, że może jednak lepiej by jej zrobiła praca niż ten cały urlop. Kiedy jest w ANBU, jest naprawdę sobą. Miałam jednak pewne hipotezy dotyczące rozkojarzenia cioci Ichine.

– _Ciociu, mogę ci zrobić Fryzurę Miesiąca z najnowszej KonohaBabe?  
– Ta...  
– Super! Tylko się nie wierć, błagam..._  
_ – Hej, Sho-chan, zostaw moje kłaki!  
– No ale sama powiedziałaś, że mogę cię uczesać, ciociu...  
– Pomyliłam się, jestem trochę rozkojarzona.  
– No właśnie widzę. Nawet domyślam się co jest powodem tego rozkojarzenia, a może raczej KTO.  
– Bredzisz, młoda. Dawaj karty, zagramy w coś.  
– Zaraz, ciocia, spokojnie. To jak? Co on tam chowa pod maską? Jest seksowny? Czy brzydki i zarośnięty?  
– Sho-chan, uspokój się, nie mam pojęcia skąd ci takie rzeczy przychodzą do głowy...  
– No ale jak już się pocałujecie, to będziesz wiedziała. No, chyba że te porady z „Taktyk flirtujących" nie zadziałają.  
– No wiesz co! To było bezczelne. A tak swoją drogą to nie działają.  
– No to cóż... Może coś wymyślimy, popytam koleżanek, one się znają na facetach bardziej niż ty czy ja. KAŻDY zna się lepiej an facetach niż ty i ja, ciociu.  
– O, dzięki ci, Sho-chan. Cudownie mieć cię pod ręką.  
– Nie moja wina, ze mam szesnaście lat, nie mam chłopaka, a jedyny facet, którego kocham, to mój ojciec. No i jeszcze dziadek Bot__ō__. A co lubisz w Kakashim, ciociu?  
– Wiesz, właściwie to wszystko! Kiedy wstąpiłam te jedenaście lat temu do ANBU, akurat trafiłam pod jego skrzydła. Kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam, stwierdziłam, ze właśnie tak będzie wyglądał mężczyzna mojego życia, kiedy już go poznam. A potem zobaczyłam Kakashiego w walce i od tamtego momentu jest moim autorytetem i naprawdę go kocham. Zawsze myślałam, że to zwyczajne uwielbienie i szacunek, ale jednak widzisz. Strasznie się pozmieniało.  
– Od dawna?  
– Sho-chan, to, co teraz usłyszysz jest raczej sekretem, więc nie miel ozorem na prawo i lewo, dobrze? Inaczej zrobię porządek z twoją twarzą i będziesz musiała nosić maskę jak Kakashi. Otóż miesiąc temu moi koledzy z ANBU zaprosili mnie, Marikę i Sayume na takie małe pogaduchy w Aoi no Nihonshu, to jest na Aka no Ai, ale tak naprawdę to zwyczajna knajpa, bez żadnych wiesz kogo. Ale jest tylko dla dorosłych, bo podają w niej jedynie alkohole. No i siedzieliśmy już jakieś pół godziny, kiedy do knajpy wszedł Kakashi. Chłopaki go zauważyli i zawołali, żeby się do nas dosiadł. Chwilę gadali o ANBU, o tym chłopcu, Naruto, potem o knajpie i o tym co on tu robi. Kiedy tylko zobaczyłam Kakashiego w drzwiach Aoi no Nihonshu, serce zatłukło mi bardzo mocno i zrobiło mi się strasznie duszno. Potem pomyślałam, że taki facet jak on... no wiesz, Sho-chan, na Aka no Ai są nie tylko knajpy. Okazało się jednak, że Kakashi przychodzi tylko do Aoi no Nihonshu, bo jest to jedyna knajpa, w której w weekendy nie ma rozwrzeszczanej młodzieży, a która będąc na Aka no Ai trzyma poziom.  
– Och, kiedyś Monoda wywrzaskiwał, że Kakashi nie jest wcale taki święty, bo niby chodzi na Aka no Ai.  
– No to już przynajmniej wiemy po co. A potem, wiesz, było trochę tych kolejek, Sayume przesadziła i zaczęła się do Kakashiego przystawiać, a on wyglądał, jakby mu to zupełnie nie przeszkadzało, ale za to bardzo przeszkadzało mnie. Zabrałam Sayume na zewnątrz i przemawiałam jej dość ostro do rozumu. Raki i Uto wyszli z knajpy i zaprowadzili – Raki Sayume, a Uto mnie do domów. Uto myślał, że moje zachowanie jest wynikiem presji i to właśnie on doradził mi urlop.  
– A ta Sayume?  
– Nazajutrz przyszła do mojego mieszkania i podziękowała za to, że ją ogarnęłam, kiedy zachowywała się beznadziejnie.  
– Ciocia, a ty gadałaś z Kakashim na osobności?  
– Parę razy i trochę czasu temu. O sprawach raczej służbowych..._

Szczerość cioci bardzo mnie ucieszyła. To znaczy, kiedy już się sobie zwierzamy, jesteśmy w stu procentach szczere. Ucieszyło mnie też to, że to akurat Hatake Kakashi jest obiektem uczuć cioci Ichine. Z całego serca trzymam kciuki za powodzenie cioci w miłości, ale jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba nigdy się ze sobą nie zejdą. Próbowałam zasięgnąć rady u moich przyjaciółek, ale szybko musiałam się wycofać z pytania, bo Yume i Kido zupełnie nie były pomocne, za to bardzo chciały wiedzieć o kogo chodzi.

– _Sho-chan, łau, kim jest ten szczęśliwiec?  
– Nieważne, tak pytam tylko.  
– No to cóż... Wiesz, generalnie faceci są prości, lecą na cycki. Możesz mieć kompletnie brzydką twarz, ale jeśli masz cycki, to facet jakoś to przeboleje.  
– Yume, błagam, chodzi o prawdziwe uczucie, a nie o zaciąganie do łóżka!  
– Sho-chan, może nic nie rób i czekaj na jego ruch?  
– O, to umrę czekając.  
– No ale weź nam chociaż powiedz kto to!  
– Nieważne, dzięki, dziewczyny.  
_

Naprawdę chciałabym pomóc cioci Ichine. Chociaż nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie jej z żadnym mężczyzną (i sama ciocia bardzo często podkreślała, że chce być sama), to jednak Hatake Kakashi wydaje się być najlepszym potencjalnym partnerem cioci. Bardzo mi szkoda cioci Ichine i pragnę, aby jej się poszczęściło i żeby jej marzenie o Kakashim się spełniło. Ale jednocześnie myślę, że ze względu na profesję cioci i Kakashiego mógłby to nie być do końca szczęśliwy związek. Nie wiem jak radzą sobie z podobnymi uczuciami i dylematami shinobi, bo nie jestem jedną z nich. Nie wiem też czy shinobi myślą w podobny sposób o taktykach podrywania. Może błąd jest w cioci sposobie myślenia, może powinna myśleć w tej sytuacji bardziej jak shinobi niż jak kobieta. Postanowiłam zapytać o radę kunoichi.

– _Ino, co robisz, kiedy podoba ci się jakiś przystojny i silny shinobi?  
– Rozpuszczam włosy, ubieram mini...  
– Ino, ty przecież zawsze masz mini.  
– No właśnie, nigdy nie wiesz, kogo spotkasz po drodze!  
– Ale jesteś pewna, ze to zadziała na wybitnego shinobi?  
– Sho-chan, to ZAWSZE działa, to są faceci, po prostu faceci.  
_

Rada Ino raczej nie zadziałała. Może jednak dorośli shinobi nie zwracają uwagi na takie drobiazgi jak włosy czy ciuchy...

– _Tenten, co robisz, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Naji-sana?  
– Proszę?  
– No, wiesz o co chodzi. Jak go powiedzmy... podrywasz?  
– Ja go nie podrywam!  
– Ale przecież za nim szalejesz!  
– Shota, uspokój się, coś sobie ubzdurałaś.  
– Ale patrzysz na niego takim zakochanym wzrokiem...  
– To nie jest zakochany wzrok! To po prostu czysty podziw.  
– Daruj, Tenten, ale jakoś na Piątą Hokage tak nie patrzysz.  
– No bo ona jest kobietą.  
– No właśnie...  
– Shota, zamknij już dziób, gadasz głupoty!_

Chyba źle zaczęłam rozmowę z Tenten, ale jakkolwiek bym jej nie zaczęła, Tenten raczej by mi nie pomogła. Byłam przekonana, że Ino i Tenten, które są kunoichi i nie rozpaczają dzień w dzień po odejściu ukochanego, pomogą mi, jednak wbrew moim obawom to właśnie Sakura najlepiej sprostała zadaniu.

– _Sho-san, nie zdobędziesz prawdziwego mężczyzny, który na serio odwzajemni twoje uczucia, tylko wyglądem czy ślicznym uśmiechem. Zachowuj się naturalnie i postępuj zgodnie z tym, co podpowiada ci twoje sumienie i zgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami. Pokaż mu, że go kochasz, uczyń go kimś najważniejszym, daj mu do zrozumienia, że naprawdę zależy ci na jego szczęściu, a nie tylko na zadowoleniu. Jeśli nie zwróci na to uwagi, to próbuj do skutku. Sa-Sasuke-kun nigdy nie patrzył na mnie jako na dziewczynę, ale jestem pewna, ż-że moje ostatnie słowa do niego p-przed jego ucieczką zrobiły na nim w-większe wrażenie, niż m-moje wszystkie inne zabiegi ra-razem wzięte.  
_

* * *

Witajcie. Jest to przedostatnia część historii Shoty, jednak ostatnia pisana w formie opowieści z retrospekcjami. Ta część również wyszła mi najdłuższa ze wszystkich. Nie mogłam dodać jej wczoraj, a chciałam, lecz byłam tak zmęczona, ze nie pamiętam nawet kiedy dokładnie doczołgałam się do łóżka i zasnęłam. Ostatni bardzo się forsuję i intensywnie ćwiczę an skrzypcach, dlatego doceńcie, proszę, mój trud, jaki włożyłam w przepisanie tej części na komputerze (historia Shoty powstaje ołówkiem na luźnych kartkach, które następnie spinam Panem Spinaczem w jeden rozdział) - biorąc pod uwagę sztywne i bardzo bolące barki i kark, jest to dla mnie wysiłek. Ze względu na to, że skupiłam się ostatnio na skrzypcach, nie mogę dodać ostatniego rozdziału jutro - ostatnie część musi być całkowicie przemyślana, napisana po kolei i logicznie, więc nie chcę się spieszyć z jej napisaniem i odwalić chałturę. Zależy mi na solidnym zakończeniu tej historii. Na tę chwilę jest osiem rozdziałów, które chcę tutaj podsumować.  
Bystry czytelnik zauważył zapewne, że w każdej z części opowiadania Shoty poruszane jest inne zagadnienie. Chciałam również w miarę płynnie przechodzić od wstępu do sedna. Mam również nadzieję, że zrozumieliście tytuły rozdziałów i uznaliście je za trafne i interesujące. To samo dotyczy tytułu całej tej historii, ale o nim będzie kiedy indziej.  
Dziękuję za czytelnictwo - zwłaszcza wiernym czytelniczkom, Hanayome i Anjo-san, których komentarze były bardzo interesujące, szczere i przemyślane. Zawsze starałam się brać je pod uwagę i odpisywałam na każdy z nich. Mam nadzieję, że ostatnia część przypadków Shoty również Wam się spodoba. Zachęcam do tłumaczenia i interpretowania nazw różnych miejsc Konohy, które tworzę po japońsku. Zapraszam do komentowania mojej pracy. Ostatni rozdział ukaże się niedługo, więc zaglądajcie.


	9. Zacząć wszystko od początku

_Zaczyna się inwazja Paina na Konohę._

– Ichine, co się dzieje?  
– Rentetsu, Konohę zaatakowała Akatsuki, to organizacja nukeninów, którzy są bardzo niebezpieczni i nie cofną się przed niczym, żeby zniszczyć wioskę, zabiją nawet cywilów!  
– Więc co mamy zrobić? Mamy uciekać? Zostawić cały dobytek i uciec?  
– Na razie nie, ale może się zdarzyć, że... że dojdzie tutaj. Jak będą w swoim żywiole, to zmiotą wszystko.  
– Ichine, do cholery, tutaj żyje prawie cała twoja rodzina, tutaj jest nasz warsztat, tu są DZIECI!  
– Rentetsu, czemu tak krzyczysz?  
– Satsu-san, Konoha została zaatakowana przez groźną organizację Akatsuki, a Rentetsu mnie nie słucha. Musicie tu zwołać całą rodziną. Z waszego pawilonu najszybciej uciec pod mury wioski, ale może to nie być aż takie konieczne. Gdzie jest Sho-chan?  
– Sho-chan!  
– Tak, mamo? O, cześć, ciociu.  
– Sho-chan, posłuchaj. Zawołaj tu wszystkich,przyprowadź całą rodzinę, babcię, wszystkich! Ciocia Ichine ma złe wieści.  
– Dobrze, mamo!

Mam złe przeczucia, bardzo złe. Ciocia Ichine zwykle ma bardzo pogodną i zadowoloną minę – teraz wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała stoczyć walkę na śmierć i życie. Mama posłała mnie po resztę rodziny, minę również miała bardzo zaniepokojoną. Tata też. Postanowiłam pójść najpierw po wujka Arai i ciocię Ganke – mają najmłodsze dzieci ze wszystkich, więc dam im najwięcej czasu na pozbieranie się. Jeszcze nie wiem co się dzieje, ale na pewno nic dobrego i nie wiadomo po co wszyscy mają przejść do pawilonu mojej rodziny i jak długo mamy tam przesiadywać.

– Ciociu! Ciociu!  
– Och, Sho-chan, co się dzieje? Jesteś taka blada i spocona, chyba jesteś chora, kochanie!  
– Nie, to nie to. Nie ma czasu, gdzie jest wujek?  
– Z chłopcami, czemu...  
– Nie ma czasu, ciociu! Zabierz wujka i chłopców i przejdźcie do naszego pawilonu. Coś niedobrego dzieje się w wiosce i nie wiem co, a może być tak, że trzeba będzie się gdzieś ukryć. Pospieszcie się, ja muszę jeszcze wszystkich zawołać. Do zobaczenia!

Ciocia Ganke jest dokładnie w wieku mojej mamy i jest przez to przekonana, że może mi również matkować. Teraz jednak nie ma czasu na zamartwianie się czymkolwiek, trzeba działać szybko i sprawnie, ciocia Ichine wyglądała na naprawdę zdenerwowaną.

– Wujku!  
– Co się dzieje, dziewczyno, spokojnie, co się dzieje?  
– Musicie przyjść z ciocią Sorą i Nendą do naszego pawilonu, coś złego dzieje się w wiosce, ale jeszcze nie wiem co konkretnie. Ciocia Ichine czeka z moimi rodzicami u nas, wszystko będizemy wiedzieć za chwilę.  
– Nendę też mam wziąć?  
– Jasne, mają przyjść wszyscy!  
– Mama jest u nas, ona też?  
– Wujku, WSZYSCY!  
– Dobrze, już biegnę. A co ty robisz?  
– Idę jeszcze po ciocię Inoni, wujka Rena i po chłopaków. Idźcie do ans, szybko.

Wujek Tento i ciocia Sora mają jednego syna. Jedenastoletni Nenda jest geninem i uważam, że takie poruszenie podziała na niego bardzo mobilizująco – do tej pory tylko narzekał, że musi wykonywać nudne i łatwe misje rangi D i C. Teraz najprawdopodobniej kreuje się w wiosce najlepsza okazja do walki – tak mi się wydaje. Jednak wróg jest niebezpieczny i mam wątpliwości, czy ciocia Sora pozwoli Nendzie chociażby wyjść z domu.

– Kanta-kun! Yoshi-kun!  
– Sho-chan, wiemy już, mama z tatą zabierają tylko jakieś rzeczy z kuchni i już idziemy do was. Ale się porobiło, nie?  
– Daj spokój, ja i tak mam siedzieć w domu!  
– No bo nie jesteś shinobi, chcesz sobie zginąć, bo masz taki kaprys? Bo chcesz sobie pooglądać walkę?  
– Yoshi-kun, to nie jest mój kaprys! Po prostu szkoda, że nie jestem shinobi!  
– Nie nadawałabyś się, zobacz na siebie! Jesteś zbyt emocjonalna, zresztą... Jesteś po prostu przeznaczona do innych rzeczy, bez urazy.  
– Dobra, zamknij się już.  
– Sho-chan, moja kochana!  
– Cześć, ciociu, chodźcie szybko, wszyscy już chyba są u nas, teraz mamy tam cały czas być. Cześć, wujku.

Ciocia Inoni jest trochę przy kości, jednak jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, porusza się nie gorzej od nas wszystkich. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do pawilonu mojej rodziny.

– Ichine, co się stało? Chłopcy mówili o ataku grupy przestępczej międzynarodowych terrorystów!  
– Tak, to Akatsuki.  
– Ekstra, nie?

– Tak im skopiemy dupy, że zobaczą!  
– Ja też, znam nową technikę z uwolnienia wody, może się nawet utopią!  
– O, nie, mój panie, ty masz jedenaście lat i zostajesz w domu!  
– Ale mamo, błagam...  
– SPOKÓJ! Wioskę zaatakowała Akatsuki, a nie grupa z przedszkola. Są to przestępcy, poszukiwani ninja rangi S. Kanta i Yoshi pójdą ze mną, a Nenda zostaje, tak, zostajesz! Jak będziesz potrzebny, to cię wezwę.  
– Niby jak, Ichine? Będziesz przecież na polu walki!  
– Zostawiam wam tutaj ten odbiornik długofalowy, ja mam swój na szyi. Nic z nim nie kombinujcie i nie polewajcie go wodą. Cokolwiek będę wam przez ten odbiornik mówić, cokolwiek wam każę, macie to zrobić. Jak wam każę zejść do piwnic, to zejdziecie, dobrze?  
– Tak.  
– Mamy tutaj cały czas siedzieć? Wszyscy?  
– Dokładnie. Dom Narane jest na szczęście bardzo daleko od centrum, przy samych obrzeżach wioski, więc istnieje dziewięćdziesiąt procent szans na to, że ocaleje. Jednak nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Siedźcie tu, a ty, Nenda, czekaj na moją komendę.  
– Tak jest!  
– A ty, Sho-chan, spróbuj tylko wystawić nos za drzwi, to pożałujesz!  
– Och, ciociu...  
– BEZ DYSKUSJI! To nie jest arena cyrkowa, tylko naprawdę absolutnie niebezpieczna sytuacja!  
– Siedźcie tu bezpiecznie, mamo, ty też!  
– Biegnij już, Ichine-chan!  
– Okej, pa! Kanta, Yoshi!

To była ta przerażająca ciocia Ichine. Wiem, że nie byłoby ze mnie żadnego pożytku, ale z jakiegoś powodu chciałam pobiec do centrum Konohy i... no właśnie, nie mam pojęcia co. Poczułam się właśnie jak najbezużyteczniejszy człowiek na świecie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że przesadzam, że przecież jest w wiosce wielu cywilów, którzy ptak samo nie walczą, tylko ukrywają się w bezpiecznych miejscach. Ja jednak czułam, że zamknęło się dla mnie całkowicie przejście pomiędzy światem shinobi i światem cywilnym. Postanowiłam jednak ostatni raz wymusić na ojcu poczucie winy.

– Tato, widzisz? Gdybym była kunoichi, mogłabym iść i bronić was i wioski!  
– Ale nie jesteś, więc siedzisz tutaj z nami. To nie jest czas na twoje chimery!  
– To nie są żadne moje chimery, po prostu mówię tylko jak jest!  
** – Shota, dość. Siedź tam cicho i nie pyskuj ojcu. To jest zbyt poważny moment na wywlekanie tego tematu. Satsu-san, wzięłam twoich rodziców, mieszkają dość blisko centrum, więc będą bezpieczniejsi gdziekolwiek, byle nie tam.**  
– Ichine, co teraz z nimi? Idą do nas?  
** – Tak, mają eskortę. To moi koledzy z ANBU, więc twoi rodzice są w dobrych rękach, będą u was za jakieś dziesięć, do piętnastu minut. Kanta i Yoshi dołączyli do swojego senseia i koleżanki, na razie jest okej, ale niestety mamy już pierwszą cywilną ofiarę, młody facet, oberwał kawałkiem skały prosto w łeb.**  
– A co z tobą?  
** – Ja cała, oczywiście. Jeszcze nie widziałam wroga, ale przesuwamy się z Rakim i Mariką w kierunku jego pola działania. Sho-chan, powtarzam ci po raz setny, że NIE JESTEŚ SHINOBI i masz siedzieć na dupie jak ci kazali. Jest zasada, że jak nie możesz pomóc, to chociaż nie przeszkadzaj. Siedźcie i nie martwcie się o mnie, może nie jestem jak Hokage, ale nie na darmo szkoliłam się do ANBU.**  
– Ichine-chan, moja mała... Tak się martwię!  
– Babciu, nie płacz. Ciocia Ichine jest ANBU, da sobie radę!  
– Nenda-chan, och...  
– Spokojnie, mamo, moi chłopcy też tam przecież są. Też się martwię, ale wierzę. Może coś zrobię szybko do jedzenia, co? To czekanie jest przytłaczające.  
– Inoni...  
– Inoni-san, w kuchni na stole leżą świeże warzywa, kupiłam od Monodów. Są też ich bataty, naprawdę piękne sztuki.  
– Mamo, kupiłaś warzywa od Monodów?  
– Tak kochanie. Och, zapomniałam przez to wszystko, ten chłopiec prosił, żebym cię pozdrowiła. Jesteście w końcu w jednej klasie, prawda?  
– Ech... tak.

Siedzę jak ten kołek w towarzystwie członków mojego klanu, którzy z kolei siedzą jak na szpilkach i czekają na jakieś wieści od cioci Ichine. Jestem na siebie absolutnie wściekła. Tak bardzo przez całe życie chciałam być shinobi i gdybym była, pewnie działałabym teraz na polu walki, walczyłabym z tym potwornym wrogiem. Spojrzałam na wszystkich siedzących w pomieszczeniu. Tata – świetny płatnerz, pracowity, oddany swojej pracy całkowicie, mój kochany tata. Wujek Ren – najsilniejszy człowiek na świecie, silniejsza jest chyba tylko Piąta Hokage. Wujek Tento – „młodsza wersja mojego taty", przystojny, zmartwiony, wpatrzony z niepokojem w żonę. Ciocia Sora – bardzo szczupła, krótkowłosa, z blizną na żuchwie, twardo wpatrzona w Nendę. Mały Nenda – genin, siedzący w spokoju z poważną miną, czekający cierpliwie na wezwanie do walki. Wujek Arai – krępy, łysiejący, mistrz katany trzeciego pokolenia Narane. Ciocia Ganke – wysoka brunetka, zawsze ubrana w oryginalne i niepowtarzalne rzeczy, trzyma teraz na kolanach małego Fube, który trzy miesiące temu skończył cztery lata. Hongo – chudy blondynek o czarnych jak smoła oczach, nie żywiący większego entuzjazmu do bycia shinobi, za to z najwyższą chęcią pomagający ojcu przy pracy. Moja mama w kuchni, zawsze młodo wyglądająca i zawsze, mimo upływu czasu, zakochana bez pamięci w tacie. Ciocia Inoni, zawsze z dobrotliwym uśmiechem na twarzy, pulchna mistrzyni kuchni, zupełnie nie podobna do rodzeństwa. I ja wśród nich. Wiecznie zła na swoją dolę, ładna płatnerka, zwykła dziewczyna z cywila, która marzy o byciu kunoichi.

– Narane-san, shinobi ANBU meldują o wykonaniu misji eskortowania państwa Tobura!  
– Już idę! Kochanie, twoi rodzice już są.  
– Rentetsu, mój drogi chłopcze, nie mam pojęcia, co by było, gdyby nie przyszli po nas ci ludzie.  
– Przejdźcie tam, cała rodzina czeka w pierwszym pokoju. Dziękuję wam, co z Ichine?  
** – Ze mną wszystko okej, braciszku, pilnuj lepiej rodziny!**  
– Ech, tak jak pan słyszał, Narane-san. Do widzenia!  
– Do widzenia, dzięki.  
– Babcia, dziadek!  
– Witaj, Sho-chan, Satsu-chan, co tam robisz w kuchni?  
– Mamo, tato, siadajcie, robimy coś do jedzenia, nie będziemy głodować w tych nerwach.  
– Dziadku, jak wygląda wioska?  
– Jest naprawdę bardzo źle. Domu Korobów już właściwie nie ma, na własne oczy widzieliśmy z babcią jak dach się zapada.  
– Tato, a co z ludźmi?  
– Wojownicy zaganiają cywilów do podziemi budynków położonych bliżej murów wioski. Ale i tak jest już kilka ofiar.  
– A kto w ogóle jest wrogiem?  
– Mówią, że przywódca Akatsuki, nie znam się dokładnie na tych sprawach. Ale chyba jest ich kilku.  
** – To są ścieżki Paina, takie jakby jego... dodatkowe ciała. Nenda, biegnij w kierunku zachodniej bramy, za cztery minuty twoja drużyna rusza na pole walki, więc się nie ociągaj.**  
– Och, kochanie, uważaj na siebie, zrób to dla mamusi!  
– Mamo, wrócę. Jestem shinobi Konohy i zrobię dla ciebie i wioski wszystko! Pa, pa tato!

Tak oto Nenda wyruszył na pole bitwy. Zazdrościłam mu z całego serca, ale odrzuciłam tę zazdrość. Muszę teraz bardzo się pilnować, wszyscy są wystarczająco zdenerwowani całą tą sytuacją i nie chciałabym przeciągać struny swoim jęczeniem. Wkurza mnie tylko, że wszyscy wokół wiedzą wszystko lepiej ode mnie o mnie samej.

– Sho-chan, chodź tutaj i pomóż mi z tym jedzeniem.  
– Już, już, mamo...  
– Weź od cioci te dwie tacki i zanieś na stół i wróć tu zaraz.  
– Dobrze, mamo.

Zaniosłam tacki z przygotowanym przez mamę i ciocię Inoni jedzeniem. Nie jest to nic skomplikowanego, ale od rana nie miałam nic w ustach, więc byłam tak głodna, że nawet gdyby mama podała teraz zwykłą trawę z naszego ogrodu, jadłabym z apetytem. Po chwili, kiedy już przyniosłam cioci Ganke specjalną porcję dla Fube, wszyscy już siedzieliśmy wokół dużego stołu, którego centralnym punktem stał się odbiornik od cioci Ichine, z którego dochodziły odgłosy walki, rozmowy cioci z jej współwalczącymi, pojedyncze słowa cioci lub osoby, obok której akurat przebywała. Bardzo się martwię, ale jednocześnie jestem wściekła na to wszystko. Dlaczego jacyś terroryści rozwalają Wioskę Liścia na atomy? Nie tylko shinobi tutaj mieszkają! Dlaczego ja i moja cała cywilna rodzina również musimy ponosić straty, skoro nie walczymy? Wzięłam do ust kawałek jakiegoś warzywa. Zaskakująco smaczne, słodkie i miękkie.

– Sho-chan, prawda, że pyszne?  
– Tak, mamo, bardzo dobre, słodkie...  
– To bataty od Monodów, oni zawsze mają najlepsze warzywa. Jedz, kochanie, najedz się, póki możesz.  
– Ta, dzięki, mamo.  
** – Cholera, co to za gówno?  
– ****Ichine-kun****, weź to z dystansu, nie** **wiem co to, ale zbyt bliskie starcie może być niebezpieczne!**  
– **O w dupę... Ach! To parzy czakrą!**  
**– Ichine-kun, stań po lewej, ja wezmę go z prawej, a ty, Sayume, wal w środek, na raz-dwa-trzy. Raz... dwa... trzy!**  
**– ACH! Dobra, załatwiony! Co to było?**  
**– Jakieś „dzieło" Chikushōdō!  
– Ale jest pokonane, to najważniejsze! Widzisz, rodzino, jak się walczy?**  
– Ichine, skup się i wracaj do walki!  
** – Oho, Rentetsu – Entuzjazm Młodzieńca... Siedzisz tam, Sho-chan?**  
– Taa...  
** – No i prawidłowo. Bez odbioru.  
**

Wszystko z tacek już zniknęło, mama i ciocia Inoni zrobiły porządek na stole. Czas strasznie się ciągnął, jakby te wszystkie prawa fizyki, które Doka-sensei wygłaszał nam na lekcjach, nie istniały.

– Jestem ciekawa co u moich chłopców... Och, oby im nic nie było!  
** – Inoni, wykonali jakąś „technikę bliźniaków" na bestii, którą stworzyła jedna ze ścieżek Paina. Nieźli są, ale i tak zbyt słabi, żeby móc stawić czoła Akatsuki. Och, Kakashi walczy z jednym z Painów, tak mi powiedział Uto, z mojej pozycji ledwo widzę...  
– Ichine-kun, on już nie walczy...  
– Co, pokonał go? Czekaj, Uto.  
– Ichine-kun, lepiej tam...  
– Kakashi...? NIEEEEEEEEE! Błagam, NIE! Kakashi, nie on, błagam!**

To był najbardziej przerażający wrzask, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałam. I niestety, chyba oznaczał on najgorsze. Ukochany mężczyzna cioci, któremu nawet nie zdążyła powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach, który był dla niej wzorem, poległ na polu bitwy. Miałam ochotę pobiec do cioci, przytulić ją i płakać z nią.

**– Uto, co za...  
– Spokojnie, Ichine-kun, życia mu nie przywrócisz, zginął w walce, piękna śmierć shinobi.  
– Och, Uto... Tak, musimy się skupić. A ty, młoda damo, siedź na dupie i niczym się nie przejmuj!  
**  
Zawrzało we mnie.

– Nie będę!  
** – Shota, co z tobą?**  
– Nie będę tutaj siedzieć!  
– Shota, ostrzegam cię...  
– Tato, zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie będę tu siedzieć jak głupia, bez serca, a cioci ukochany właśnie zginął! A co ciocia na to? „Musimy się skupić." To nie jest tylko wioska shinobi, tutaj też żyją normalni ludzie, którzy mają tu wszystko. Tylko dlatego, że ninja tu żyją i są celem ataku nukeninów, ja mam siedzieć i spokojnie patrzyć jak moim dziadkom rozwalają dom? NIECH SIĘ WYNOSZĄ STĄD I ZAŁATWIAJĄ SWOJE DURNE SPRAWY Z DALA OD NORMALNYCH LUDZI!  
– Shota, hamuj się...  
– Nie będę.  
** – Zamknij się, gówniaro! Właśnie świetnie wszystkim udowodniłaś dlaczego nie możesz być kunoichi! Nie umiesz słuchać rozsądnych ludzi, nie umiesz spokojnie wykonywać poleceń, nawet jeśli ci się nie podobają, dajesz się porwać emocjom. Nie będę się już z tobą cackać, bo masz szesnaście lat, a nie sześć. Myślałam, że mając kuzynów i koleżanki ninja i ciotkę ANBU, trochę rozumiesz tę rzeczywistość, ale nadal jesteś GŁUPIA i rozkapryszona. Przestań marzyć o byciu shinobi, bo byłabyś najgorszą kunoichi na świecie. A takie giną szybko! Wracam do walki, bez odbioru.**

Moja ciocia. Moja ukochana ciocia Ichine, którą tak uwielbiam i podziwiam, zdobyła się na powiedzenie mi w końcu prawdy o mnie. Wiem, że to jest prawda, przecież ciocia Ichine nigdy co do mnie się nie myli, zna mnie bardzo dobrze i też zna się najlepiej z nas wszystkich na byciu shinobi i wie, jakie cechy powinien posiadać ninja. Ale te słowa, które usłyszałam z odbiornika, były bardzo raniące. Na tyle raniące, żebym zalała się łzami. Było mi wstyd wysłuchiwać najgorszej prawdy o sobie przy prawie całym klanie. Łzy nie pozwalają mi patrzyć na mamę, tatę, babcie, dziadka, wujków, ciocie, kuzynów, na stół, na środku którego stał odbiornik.

– Sho-chan, kochanie, uspokój się... Słyszałaś przecież, co ciocia powiedziała. Nie byłabyś dobrą ninja, musisz tutaj teraz siedzieć, przeczekamy tę inwazję...  
– Mamo... Nienawidzę cioci!  
– Sho-chan, kochasz ciocię, ale jesteś teraz bardzo wstrząśnięta.  
– Mamo, nienawidzę cioci! I siebie też nienawidzę! Chcę umrzeć!  
– Sho-chan, przestań tak mówić. Wszyscy cię kochamy, usiądź! Rentetsu, zróbże coś!  
– Sho-chan, siadaj i przestań płakać. Musisz się trzymać.  
– Tato! Nienawidzę tego wszystkiego!

I wybiegłam szybko z rezydencji.

– Shota! Wracaj tu natychmiast! WRACAJ W TEJ CHWILI!  
– NIE! Chcę umrzeć!

Biegłam wprost na ulicę Hi no Tenki, która prowadzi do skweru Itsumo, z którego można było dość prostą drogą dojść do centrum wioski. Im bliżej skweru byłam, tym krajobraz był okropniejszy. Fontanna, która zawsze był atrakcją i zrzeszała wokół siebie spacerowiczów, teraz właściwie nie przypominała żadnej fontanny. Tak się zapatrzyłam w ruiny fontanny, że nie zauważyłam dwóch rzeczy, które leciały prosto na mnie – sporego kawałka framugi okiennej i Monody Tamakiego.

– NARANE, PADNIJ!  
– Monoda...!

W ostatniej chwili Monoda dosłownie rzucił się na mnie, powalając mnie na ziemię i osłaniając własnym ciałem moje, przez co atak framugi odebrał tyłek Monody.

– Au, co za ból!  
– Monoda! Czyś ty oszalał? Powinieneś być teraz gdzieś w kryjówce, w podziemiach, co ty wyczyniasz?  
– Shota, nie mogę być w kryjówce. Twoja ciocia ewakuowała moich rodziców i mnie, mojemu tacie kawałek szkła rozciął ramię... Akurat na ciebie krzyczała, potem ty płakałaś i wybiegłaś z domu. Uciekłem więc moim rodzicom i twojej cioci, nie chcę, żebyś zginęła, Shota, kocham cię!

Monoda. Co on mówi?!

– Monoda, błagam, nie teraz.  
– Shota, naprawdę cię kocham! Jak mógłbym pozwolić ci się zabić, proszę cię, uwierz mi, naprawdę bardzo cię kocham!  
– Monoda, ale przecież ty... Zawsze mi tylko...  
– Wiem, naprawdę cię przepraszam, błagam, Shota, kocham cię. Nie jestem shinobi, ale będę walczył o ciebie i będę cię bronił i kochał zawsze!  
– Monoda...! Chcę mieć... kogoś z krwi i kości, kto potrafi poświęcić się dla mnie nie będąc shinobi. Dziękuję, że mnie ochroniłeś.

Monoda mnie pocałował. Pocałował mnie w usta, a ja, która dotychczas zawsze odrzucałam wszystkie jego prymitywne zaloty, nie miałam nic przeciwko temu pocałunkowi. Całowałam Monodę, tak jakbym wiedziała, że już nigdy więcej nie będę miała okazji posmakować ust tego rozwydrzonego, po uszy zadurzonego we mnie chłopaka. Wydało mi się to śmieszne i absurdalne – przed chwilą prawie oberwałam fragmentem framugi, uratował mnie mój klasowy wróg, dopiero wyznał mi miłość i teraz całujemy się na tle doszczętnie zrujnowanej fontanny na placu Itsumo. Odsunęłam się od Monody, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. To nadal były te same brązowe oczy, błyszczące i żywe, jednak już nie złośliwie przymrużone, ale szeroko otwarte. Monoda jest szczęśliwy. Nie jest tylko zadowolony, jest szczęśliwy, bo jego uczucie, niegdyś samolubne i wyrachowane, a dziś szczere i piękne, może być odwzajemnione. Dam mu szansę, dam szansę Monodzie.

– Shota, chodź, odprowadzę cię do domu.  
– Nie odprowadzisz, tylko pójdziesz tam ze mną.  
– Ty zawsze musisz postawić na swoim i negować wszystkie moje słowa... Zawsze robisz co ci się podoba.  
– Hej, chyba nie ma w tym nic złego!  
– Gdybyś faktycznie zrobiła to, co zamierzałaś zrobić, to teraz nie rozmawialibyśmy o twojej upartości.  
– Okej, już, wiem, powinnam trochę spokornieć. Mój tata tego dopilnuje, już widzę jego minę, kiedy mu ogłoszę, że jestem już w domu...  
– Daj mi rękę.  
– Zuchwały jak zawsze!  
– Taki mój urok.

Aż nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Monoda nie jest tylko dokuczliwym adoratorem. Naprawdę się zmienił, nawet tego nie zauważyłam. Zaczęło mu na serio zależeć i chciał pokazać swoje bohaterskie i troskliwe oblicze i ocalić mi zdrowie, a może nawet życie. Dlaczego taki wredny, samolubny typ może schować swoje wady i pokazać zalety, a ja nie? Nie mogę być przecież gorsza od Monody! Muszę bezwzględnie przeprosić wszystkich, a zwłaszcza mamę, tatę i ciocię Ichine, której zrobię najlepszego kunaia i osobiście go pozłocę. Ciocia może nie zrobiła tego zbyt delikatnie, ale na pewno skutecznie zamknęła na kłódkę moje marzenie o byciu shinobi. Moim powołaniem jest praca przy wyrobie broni i będę w moją pracę wkładać całe serce i duszę.  
Doszliśmy z Monodą pod rezydencję Narane.

– Łau, pierwszy raz będę u ciebie na chacie! To tak jak przyprowadzenie męża do domu rodziców jego oblubienicy. Mam prosić twojego ojca o twoją rękę?  
– Ale sobie kpisz... Jest inwazja w wiosce, a ty sobie głupie żarty robisz. Jesteś pewny, że ta framuga przygrzała ci w tyłek, a nie w łeb?  
– Całkowicie!  
– Teraz uwaga, czas na starcie z dziką bestią... Wejdź pierwszy i bądź cicho... Mamo, tato?  
– SHO-CHAN, moja córeczko! Wiesz jak się martwiłam?! Więcej tak nie uciekaj, och... och, czy to...  
– Dzień dobry, Narane-san.  
– Dzień dobry...  
– SHOTA, COŚ TY SOBIE MYŚLAŁA!? Twoja matka prawie zwariowała, cała rodzina siedzi w strachu, Ichine też dostaje szału i wrzeszczy w odbiornik... Tak nie wolno! Chwila, co to za chłopak...?  
– Pan wybaczy, Narane-san, jestem Monoda Tamaki.  
– Shota, czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Wybiegasz z rykiem z domu, w wiosce inwazja, nie ma cię trzydzieści minut, a teraz sobie wracasz i to z chłopakiem...  
– Tato, przepraszam, naprawdę, bardzo przepraszam, mamo, też cię przepraszam! Monoda mnie uratował, framuga okienna leciała w moją stronę, a on mnie osłonił.  
– No dobrze, niech będzie, najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest.  
– Sho-chan, kochanie, weź kolegę do swojego pokoju. Monoda-kun, chcesz coś do picia?  
– Dziękuję, nie trzeba, Narane-san.

Powiodłam Monodę do mojego pokoju, nogi miałam jak z waty. Co my tam będziemy robić? Zanim zamknęłam drzwi, usłyszałam jeszcze tatę.

– Satsu, oni się tam zamykają i będą robić nie wiadomo co!

Monoda parsknął, ja zaś zrobiłam niepewną minę. Moje koleżanki bywały u mnie wiele razy i zawsze miałyśmy jakieś zajęcie i tematy do rozmów, ale co ja tutaj będę robić z Tamakim? Nie mam nawet pojęcia jak zacząć rozmowę!

– O, słuchasz Rotenbury Momoki? Chyba tak jak połowa szkoły...  
– Ma dobre kawałki i świetnie je wykonuje. Nie lubisz jej?  
– Ani tak, ani nie. Jest niezła, ale wolę Karai no Ninniku. Dają więcej czadu, a Momoka jest zbyt spokojna.  
– Niekoniecznie. Jej ostatnia piosenka „Okane" nieźle grzeje...  
– A to akurat prawda. Była ostatnio w „Jak smakuje twój sweter?", specjalny odcinek z udziałem gwiazd...  
– CO? Moja Momoka jadła swoje ciuchy w tym programie dla głupoli?  
– Była nawet bliska zwycięstwa, ale ostatecznie Złota Włóczka poszła do Netsu Yoroki.  
– Nie znam.  
– Na pewno znasz, grała Amaterasu w „Zmierzchu bogów".  
– A, no tak, już kojarzę. Kolejny ulubiony serial mojej mamy. A w ogóle, dziękuję za pozdrowienia.  
– Spoko. Twoja mama lubi seriale?  
– Uwielbia, a im więcej bajkowych charakteryzacji i nierealnych historii, tym bardziej. Ale dzięki temu wiem, jakie stylizacje mi wybierze na rodzinne imprezy. Znasz „Historię bohaterskiego Jiraiyi"?  
– Jasne, to jest już kultowe.  
– Na rocznicy ślubu moich dziadków mama zrobiła ze mnie księżniczkę Tsunade. Zresztą mam gdzieś zdjęcie.  
– Fajnie dziś wyglądasz. Zwykle widzę cię w szkolnym mundurku.  
– Dzięki. O, spójrz na to zdjęcie. Sześć godzin u fryzjera, istny koszmar, ale za to wyglądałam nieźle.  
– Faktycznie, jak księżniczka Tsunade. Mogliby ciebie wziąć do tego serialu.

Zdziwiło mnie, że Monoda sam zaczął swobodną rozmowę na temat celebrytów i przyszło mu to tak łatwo i naturalnie. Rozmawia mi się z Monodą nie gorzej niż z dziewczynami. Wiadomo, że to nie jest to samo co rozmowy o podrywaniu chłopaków czy o listach tych głupolek z KonohaBabe. Jednak Monoda nie jest taki zły... Oczywiście, że jego zaloty były odrzucające i spowodowały u mnie permanentną niechęć do jego osoby, ale bez tej swojej pozy władcy świata, Monoda jest całkiem milutki i interesujący.

Siedzieliśmy z Monodą dość długo, chyba nawet parę godzin, w moim pokoju i rozmawialiśmy na całkiem zwyczajne tematy, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w wiosce rozgrywa się walka o nasze być albo nie być. Spoglądałam na Monodę z uwagą. To cały czas ten sam Monoda, trochę wyniosły, trochę złośliwy, pewny siebie, ale bardzo przystojny i pociągający.

– Co, podziwiasz mnie?  
– No chyba śnisz!  
– Nieźle się zagapiłaś na mnie, zakochana...  
– Siedź cicho, tylko się zagapiłam...  
– Ale na mnie.  
– Tylko patrzyłam!  
– No nawet mi nie mów, że nie jesteś mną zainteresowana!  
– Daj spokój...

Nie jestem w Monodzie zakochana, ale mam nadzieję, że to tylko kwestia czasu i zdołam odwzajemnić jego uczucia. Nagle do pokoju wparowała mama.

– Sho-chan, Monoda-kun, chodźcie już do nas, ciocia Ichine ma coś do powiedzenia.  
– Dobrze, mamo.  
** – Sho-chan, masz szczę...**  
– Ciociu, naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam, nie mam pojęcia co mi odbiło, naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam!  
** – Już, spokojnie. Monoda, twoi rodzice umierali ze strachu, ale wiedzą, że jesteś tutaj, niedługo wszyscy cywile wyjdą z budynków ochronnych i będziesz mógł się zobaczyć z rodzicami. Walka ustała, jest trochę ofiar i rannych. Uzumaki Naruto udał się w miejsce, gdzie przebywa nasz prawdziwy wróg, który tylko sterował tymi ścieżkami Paina. Ten chłopak chyba ma nadzieję na jakieś negocjacje, co za dzieciak... Nieważne. Póki co jest spokojnie, walki ustały, ale nie ruszajcie się z domu. W wiosce nie ma już właściwie niczego, oprócz góry Hokage, zabudowy na obrzeżach wioski, całe centrum to jedna wielka ruina.**  
– Czy będzie można jakoś pomóc?  
** – Nie w tej chwili, Arai, ale już po całym tym cyrku każda para rąk zdolnych do pracy będzie potrzebna. Rentetsu, czy będziesz mógł potem rozmówić się z Korutami?**  
– Jasne.  
** – I jeszcze jedno... Piąta Hokage zużyła całą swoją czakrę, żeby ratować wioskę i chyba jest w śpiączce.**  
– Och, nie...!  
** – Inoni, Kancie i Yoshiemu nic nie jest, mają tylko trochę zadrapań, spisali się świetnie.**  
– Ichine, a co z Nendą?  
** – Żyje, jest z nim nieźle, ma tylko złamaną rękę, ale Katsuyu już się nim zajmowała, więc jest wszystko okej.**  
– Och, to cudownie...

_Ponad miesiąc po inwazji Paina na Konohę.  
_

– Yume, Kido, mogłybyście tak łaskawie zaczekać, co?  
– Och, Sho-chan, a ty nie z Monodą?  
– Nie dziś, przecież Sayu-sensei przyłapała go na podkradaniu zaprawy Rocie i za karę zostaje i wstawia z chłopakami z dwunastej okna w przyszłym gabinecie dyrektorki.  
– A na jakim etapie jest wasz związek?  
– Kido, błagam cię, na żadnym chyba.  
– A robiliście już TO?  
– YUME! Błagam cię, nawet z nim o tym nie gadam.  
– Czyli ja jedyna z naszej trójki nie mam chłopaka... Co za horror.  
– Nie martw się, Yume, w końcu znajdzie się jakiś głuchy, ślepy, głupi, przystojny i bogaty...  
– Masz może coś na myśli, Zezusiowa?  
– Absolutnie nic!  
– Hej, siedźcie cicho. Chodźmy na shirotamę z anmitsu, niedaleko jest ten klubik, już zdążyli się odbudować.

Od momentu zakończenia całej tej inwazji, moje życie zmieniło się. Na lepsze. Ciocia Ichine przybiegła tamtego dnia do naszej klanowej rezydencji i ze łzami w oczach i szczęśliwym uśmiechem wykrzyczała, że lider Akatsuki użył jakiejś techniki i przywrócił do życia wszystkich poległych, w tym oczywiście Hatake Kakashiego. Przeprosiłam ciocię w głębokim ukłonie za moje okropne zachowanie, ale ciocia kazała mi tylko przyrzec, że nie będę już więcej jęczeć na temat bycia kunoichi, co oczywiście przyrzekłam, również na kolanach. Dałam szansę Monodzie. Postanowiłam pracować w warsztacie i pokochałam tę pracę. Wujek Arai nauczył mnie robić w złocie i srebrze, a Tenten zamówiła u mnie złotego kunaia, w którego wykonanie włożyłam całe swe serce i duszę. Nowym Hokage został Shimura Danzō, którego pierwsze decyzje nie spodobały się moim koleżankom shinobi, a zwłaszcza Sakurze i Ino, ponieważ Danzō zakwalifikował Sasuke jako nukenina. Nad odbudową wioski pracowali wszyscy. Uczniowie i nauczyciele naszej szkoły codziennie, zamiast na zajęcia, przychodzili pracować na budowie i tym sposobem można już wstawiać w naszej szkole okna. Pomagają nam też oczywiście budowniczy i shinobi wyznaczenia do pracy budowlanej przy naszej szkole. Ciocia Ichine zamieszkała w pawilonie babci i kiedy tylko ma czas, przychodzi do mnie, żeby po prostu porozmawiać (nadal nie wyznała miłości Kakashiemu). Nasze życie musi po prostu toczyć się dalej od momentu, w którym wszystko się popsuło._  
_

* * *

Tak oto historia Shoty dobiegła końca. Przepraszam, że ociągałam się z dodaniem tej części, ale za to jest ona dwa razy dłuższa niż zwykle (liczy grubo ponad cztery tysiące wyrazów). Mam nadzieję, że będziecie wracać myślami do tej opowieści i że dobrze ją wspominacie, może nawet będziecie czytać ją jeszcze raz. Dziękuję Hanayome i Anjo-san, które zawsze czytały przygody Shoty i zostawiały parę (nieraz więcej niż "parę") słów na koniec. Dziękuję za czytelnictwo i dotychczasowe komentarze i zapraszam do komentowania tej części.


End file.
